Finally Our Happily Ever Ending
by Big J Ivashkov
Summary: Rose chose Dimitri, but did she choose correctly.  Will she realize who her heart really belongs to.        I don't own anything but if I did Adrian would have gotten his Rose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Adrian was sitting in one of the Courts bars. It's been a couple of weeks now that Rose has been cleared of murder charges and was now Lissa's guardian on the Royal Guard. It's also been the saddest couple of weeks of Adrian's life, well since the day of his aunt's murder, was the day when Rose left him for Dimitri. Not only did his aunt and the love of his life leave him, but he learns that he is Lissa's brother and his mother was the one who killed Tatiana and set up Rose.

Now here he was sitting at the bar smoking and drinking vodka, while watching the love of his life kissing another man. There sat Rose and Dimitri in the corner table holding hands and kissing. Dimitri's aura was bright red showing nothing but love, but Rose's aura wasn't as red, hers showed love, but there was something off with hers. While staring at Rose she happened to look up and we locked eyes. Her aura pulsed for a second and then her eyes looked so sad and regretful. She quickly looked away looking sad and hurt but Adrian couldn't ponder this right now. All he knew, to keep his pain away,was that he needed to drink shot after shot of vodka.

Dimitri and Rose got up to leave. Adrian pulled out another cigarette and lit it while still watching Rose. Dimitri grabbed hold of Rose's hand and led her out of the bar but Rose gave one more quick look at Adrian and he could swear he saw a tear falling from Rose's beautiful eyes and then they were gone. Adrian thought he saw Rose's aura shining red when she looked at him but he was pretty sure that was the alcohol messing with his head and there was no mistake that Rose loved Dimitri more than him.

RPOV  
I was having a good night out with Dimitri. My best friend and Queen, Lissa, gave me the night off so Dimitri and I could reconnect. We were sitting in a quiet corner at one of the Court's bar. We were laughing & kissing. All of a sudden I felt like I was being watched, so I started looking around and finally saw who was staring at me. I was looking into the most beautiful Emerald green eyes I have ever seen. My heart started to flutter, but then I remembered that I chose another man who was not Adrian. He looked so sad that it was breaking my heart all over again. I can't believe I hurt Adrian the way I did. He was there for me through everything, he was my wall, my strength but yet I chose to give him up over Dimitri, the man who was my soul mate, my true love, the man who gets me, but Adrian also gets me.

I do love Adrian, how could I not? He is one of the most gorgeous men I have ever met. But Dimitri was my Russian god. The one I am suppose to be with, especially after everything I went through to get him back.

I look away from Adrian I can't stand to see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt that I caused. I tell Dimitri that I'm ready to leave. I'm starting to feel really tired. Dimitri grabs my hand and I give one more quick look over at Adrian who was ordering another drink and lighting another cigarette. As he told me when I broke his heart the contract was now null and void.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

After watching Rose leave I decided that I would go and find my sister. This was still hard for me to wrap my head around that I actually have a sister and who is now Queen.

Lissa was sitting on the couch in her and Christian's place. They were talking about the recent events that brought all of us here and turned our lives upside down. Lissa got up and gave me a big hug. They were getting used to the fact that they were brother and sister and shared the same element of Spirit. Nathan Ivashkov completely disowned Adrian once he found out that he wasn't an Ivashkov but a Dragomir. His mother was about to be executed for murdering Tatiana. The reason she killed the Queen was because Daniella learned that Tatiana found out that there was another Dragomir and was looking to find this sibling and Daniella couldn't allow that to happen so she killed Tatiana and framed Rose for it since she was openly hostile toward Tatiana.

Christian gave Lissa a quick kiss and a hand shake to Adrian before excusing himself to find his Aunt Tasha.

Lissa was looking at Adrian and seeing how she could have missed the features that showed that they were siblings. Their eyes should have been a dead giveaway but his eyes are darker than mine. Adrian looked so worn and tired and I was worried about him. He had dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he hasn't showered in a couple of days. She asked him when he last fed. He shrugged his shoulders and said he couldn't remember. She sent for a feeder before they got talking about more important matters.

When Adrian finished feeding, Lissa sat next to him on the sofa taking hold of his hand. She was concerned for him with everything that has happened. He said he was holding up the best he could and shrugged it off.

After a few moments, Adrian took a deep breath and told her that he was going to have his last name changed to his rightful name of Dragomir and that he was okay with being acknowledged as Prince Adrian Dragomir. After awhile of useless chit chat there was a knock on the door and in walked Rose. She was looking real sad and was about to say something when she noticed Adrian. She started blushing and quickly looked away from Adrian and told Lissa she could come back later. Lissa tried to stop her but she was out the door quicker than you could blink your eye. Adrian simply bowed his head and sighed. Lissa saw Adrian's grief and wanted to take it all away for him. She knew he still loved Rose more than anything and she was pretty sure that Rose still loved Adrian.

Lissa tried talking to Adrian but he got up and said he needed to be somewhere. Lissa just hoped it was not with a bottle of vodka.

RPOV

That night when Dimitri and I got back to his place I was in a somber mood and Dimitri was starting to get concerned. He tried to get it out of me what was wrong but I just told him I was exhausted, that I've had a rough month. Dimitri took my hand and led me to the couch and he went and made me his special hot chocolate. He sat next to me and we just stared into each other eyes and my heart started pounding. We started kissing and very slowly our clothes started to come off. Dimitri picked me up and carried me over to his bed. I lay there looking at him and thinking how beautiful he is. He looks at me like I am his life, his existence. He starts whispering in my ear "Roza you are so beautiful, nothing compares to your beauty inside and out, I love you Roza". I started crying and looked at him and told him "I love you too, Comrade".

Things start to quickly get hot and heated and he starts whispering in my ear "Oh Roza, Roza". I was whispering his name as well until I got caught up in the moment and accidentally called him Adrian. "I love you Adrian". I felt his body stiffen and I realized what I just said and started crying.

Dimitri sits up and looks at me with such sad eyes, not hate like I thought it would be. I looked at him and cried ever harder and started apologizing. He held me until the tears came no more. He looked like he wanted to say something but was having a hard time finding the correct words.

Finally after what seemed like forever he took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes and said "You still love Adrian, don't you?" I tried denying it but he knew better. "Roza I can see you love him and I don't blame you. I love you so much but I can see that you are meant to be with Adrian. He was there for you after everything that has happened, especially Siberia. He loves you so much that even a fool can see that. I know you love me Roza but you love him more and if you listen to your heart you will realize this too".

I looked at Dimitri with tears in my eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Comrade, I do love you but I think Adrian is my soul mate. I am so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted you to hurt because of me." Dimitri kissed my lips and said, "I know that Roza and I'm not angry. I love you enough to let you go and be happy." We hugged and talked for a while longer. He did tell me that he would probably go back home to see his family. I hugged him one more time then got up and got dressed, gave him one last kiss and left his place. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I don't even remember making it back to my room. I knew Dimitri and I would remain friends but it would take some time but I am confident enough that it will happen. Now I have to figure out how to make it up to Adrian, that's if he still wants me. First though I'm going to take a long hot shower and then go to bed and figure out my life in the morning.

When I woke up the next morning everything came crashing down on me, Dimitri and Adrian. I groaned. I rolled out of bed and took another very long hot shower and then went to find some delicious chocolate donuts in the court café.

I found a seat and Eddie and Mia came over to me while holding hands. I was glad that they finally got together, they are such a cute couple. They sat with me. They asked how I was doing. Eddie asked when I was coming back to work. I just shrugged, telling him Lissa wants me to take some extended time off after the ordeal I just endured and there was no arguing with the Queen.

After eating my fifth donut I excused myself as I needed to go and see Lissa. We said our goodbyes and I headed to her place. I knocked on the door and walked in the room. I saw Adrian sitting there with Lissa. I panicked and lowered my eyes so they couldn't see me blush. I told Lissa I would come back later and left very quickly before she could say anything.

LPOV

I was a little shocked at how quickly Rose ran out of the room. I looked over at Adrian and he had that very sad, worn look on his face. I hugged him again and told him to go and get some rest and that he will be coming back later to have dinner with Christian and I. He gave me a nod and a quick kiss and headed out.

I quickly left as well and went looking for my sister, my best friend. I walked around for awhile checking all the places I thought she might be, the gym, the café and even her room, but she wasn't in any of these places. I did run into Dimitri and asked him if he has seen Rose. He shook his head. I noticed that Dimitri was looking very sad, he was not wearing his guardian mask as Rose likes to call it. I asked him what was wrong and he said he was leaving court to go back and visit with his family since he hasn't seen them for a few years now. I asked if Rose knew that he was leaving and he said yes. I thought this was strange since they just got back together, but I gave him a hug and told him to have a safe trip. We said our goodbyes and I continued looking for Rose.

When I finally found Rose she was sitting in one of the secret gardens and she was crying. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her and just held her while she cried. I assumed she was crying because of Dimitri leaving, but I asked her what was wrong and after a few more minutes of really hard crying and hugging me like her life depended on it, she looked up at me and said one word, Adrian.

When she finally calmed down enough to talk she told me what happened last night with Dimitri and how she is still in love with Adrian even though he probably hates her for what she did to him.

I let Rose cry until there were no more tears and looked her in her swollen red eyes. I told her that Adrian does not hate her and that she should tell Adrian how she feels and how she made a mistake leaving him. Rose said she would but would like to be left alone for awhile to get her thoughts straight. I gave her a big hug and kiss and told her that I loved her and that things would be okay.

Walking back I saw Christian, he gave me a kiss and asked what was going on. I told him about Rose, Adrian and Dimitri. He asked if he should go and talk to Rose. I knew he loved her like a sister and he hated to see her in any pain. I told him no, she wanted some time alone. We walked back to our place to get ready to move our stuff into the Queen's palace where we would be staying now along with my brother and sister, hopefully soon to be my sister in law Rose Dragomir but that's for another day. Christian and I also had to prepare dinner since Adrian would be eating with us. I was hoping Rose would join us too but that was looking more and more doubtful.

APOV

When I left Lissa's I decided to take walk before I went home for a nap and a drink or 2, or 3. While I was walking I saw Lissa talking to Dimitri. I hid myself so I wouldn't be seen but I wanted to hear what was being said. When I heard Dimitri say he was leaving my jaw almost hit the ground. My first thought was that Rose was going to be leaving with him. My curiosity was getting the best of me so when Lissa left to find Rose I walked up to Dimitri. His aura was full of sadness and I was wishing that I had a drink. I couldn't help but ask him what was wrong as much as I hated the man who took my life from me. He looked at me with a tinge of jealously but he just shook his head and said it was time for him to finally go home and see his family since they don't know he isn't strigoi anymore and that he really misses them. I asked him what about Rose but he said Rose knows about this and is okay with it. Dimitri looked at me for awhile and finally said, "You are a good man Adrian and I want you to take care of Rose. She needs someone who loves her and you are just the guy to do it. I know she is all tough and acts like she can handle herself and she can but she needs someone who will put her first." With that he shook my hand and walked away. I was very confused as to what just happened but I decided I needed to go and find my Lil' Dhampir.

I found Rose sitting in one of the gardens and she was crying. Lissa was holding her. I heard her tell Lissa that she loved Dimitri but loved me more and regretted leaving me. My heart swelled. I thought it might push itself right out of my chest. I have never felt so much love like I did right now. I decided I'd heard enough and went back to my room to get some rest so I would be ready to have dinner with my sister and her boyfriend.

LPOV

I tried to get Rose to come for dinner but she claimed she was mentally exhausted and wanted to start packing up her thing so they would be ready to go when moving day came. Adrian was disappointed Rose wasn't there but he was in such a better mood. I asked him what had changed and he said that he saw Dimitri and they had a talk and was just waiting now to talk to Rose and that he had also heard Rose and I talking, well just the part where she said she loved him.

After dinner we sat and watched a movie while talking about the upcoming will reading and the day when Adrian will legally change his last name. He says he is looking forward to that since he can't stand the thought of carrying the name Ivashkov anymore since Nathan has tried to publically embarrass him for being the bastard child of Eric Dragomir and was also trying to humiliate him about what his mother did and what not. He still missed Tatiana and would always love her since she was the only aunt he ever had.

The day of the will reading all the Royals were there to see if they were left anything. The reading was being held in the ballroom since there were so many people in attendance. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Rose were all sitting together. Rose was unsure why she was here since she was pretty sure that Tatiana hated her but she was requested as she was mentioned in the will.

When the lawyer arrived he read the will and to nobody's surprise, Adrian was left most of Tatiana's assets. Lissa was also left with a sum of money along with a villa on the island of Greece. Rose and Lissa just looked at each other knowing they would be taking a very long vacation in the near future.

She also expressed her regret for how she treated Christian and was ashamed that she along with most of the other Royals black listed him because of what his parents had done. To show her remorse, she left Christian her estate in the Swiss Alps. There were a lot of murmurs at this but Lissa grabbed Christian's hand, gave him a kiss and whispered "I told you that you had nothing to be ashamed of and now the queen has acknowledged the ignorance of this situation. " Christian had a smug look on his face but hell he deserved what he was feeling now. Finally he would get the respect that is due to the Ozera's.

Rose's name was next and Tatiana also left Rose a generous amount of money along with her blessing to be with Adrian if that is what she chooses. She also had an apology for how she treated Rose in the past. She also went on to say how she admired how hard she worked her way through school to be one of the best young guardians of her generation.

Finally there was a letter to be read aloud for Nathan Ivashkov and everyone to hear. It went on to say that she was aware of who Adrian was, she found out he was a Dragomir but she loved him anyways and was disgusted how Nathan treated his son and believing that if Nathan ever found out the truth about Adrian, she believed he would do anything to disgrace Adrian. If Nathan was more of a father then maybe Tatiana wouldn't have spoiled Adrian like she did. So the letter ended with Tatiana claiming this is why she has left everything to her favorite nephew, Adrian and nothing to Nathan.

Nathan was outraged and tried lashing out at Adrian but Rose jumped up and started to protect Adrian. Nathan yelled and started calling Rose a blood whore. Adrian looked at the man he thought was his father for 21 years and with such a voice of authority told Nathan that if he ever came near him or threatened Rose ever again, he would make sure that he never hurt anyone ever again. Nathan tried to strike Adrian but a guardian grabbed him before he could take a swing and Lissa told the guardian to take Nathan away and put him in a cell for attempting to harm a Royal Moroi.

Adrian watched as Nathan was taken from the room then he looked at Rose who was shaking with rage and her aura was a pulsing black. Adrian pulled Rose into a hug and whispered that everything would be okay. He then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and excused himself. He told Lissa that he would meet them at her place in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

Rose was stunned that Nathan tried to attack Adrian, she could handle being called a blood whore but she could not stand to see Adrian being hurt by anyone but was a little surprised when he stuck up for himself. Rose always knew that Adrian was brave and wonderful and to do that in front of all the Royals just showed them all what Rose already knew, Adrian is wonderful.

When Adrian hugged and kissed her, Rose thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest, but Adrian let go of her too quickly and when he said he had to leave, Rose just wanted to grab hold of him and never let go, but she didn't. She felt a tear fall down her cheek but quickly wiped it away before anyone saw it. She told herself she is done crying.

Lissa and Christian walked over to Rose and they all decided that they were hungry so they went to an Italian restaurant in search of much needed calories. They sat there quietly for awhile until Christian finally broke the silence by saying how surprised he was that he was left something from Tatiana. Rose looked at Christian and said she was more surprised that she was left a small fortune. She had no idea that Tatiana had a loving heart towards her. She was truly touched especially after learning that Tatiana knew Adrian was a Dragomir but treated him as the nephew he always was. Rose now wished she had the chance to get to know Tatiana better, see the woman that Adrian always talked about.

After eating they all walked back to their apartments as the movers would be there soon to take all their stuff over to their new residence.

Hours later they were all moved into their new home. The palace was huge. Christian and Lissa were living in the East side of the palace. Rose and Adrian had a place each on the West side. There was a huge common room where they would have movie nights.

Eddie and Mia stopped by to check out everyone's new living quarters. They were sitting around in the common room talking about tomorrow's events, Adrian's name change and him becoming an official Prince. They were also planning on having a small party tomorrow to celebrate Lissa's new brother and the new Prince. Eddie and Mia had to get going since Eddie had to get to work. Christian and Lissa both excused themselves and left to give rose and Adrian some privacy.

They sat there quietly not really looking at each other. Rose tried several time to say something but nothing would come out. Finally she said Adrian's name and he looked at her. She tried smiling but was having a hard time keeping the smile looking real. Adrian waited patiently until Rose finally said, "Adrian I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know I don't deserve forgiveness but please forgive me. I love you so much Adrian". Rose didn't wait for Adrian to reply she just got up and ran to her place. When she got in, she locked her door and threw herself on the couch. She was feeling better now since she told Adrian that she loved him but was nervous, wondering if he could forgive her. That was her biggest fear, Adrian hating her. She doesn't know if she could survive his hatred. She heard knocking on her door but she ignored it, she heard Lissa calling her name but after a few minutes she gave up and left. Rose felt tired but didn't think she could sleep so she changed and went to the gym for a good ole work out.

APOV

I sat there watching Rose as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. I knew she loved me, I could see it in her aura. I also know this because of what I heard her telling Lissa the other day. I was waiting for the right moment to get her alone so I could talk to her, but I could tell by her aura and the look on her face that she needed to say what was on her mind first. So when she told me that she was sorry and wanted my forgiveness even though she didn't deserve it, I was thinking silly Lil Dhampir, there is nothing to forgive, but I kept quit. When she said she loved me I wanted to jump out of my seat and dance around the room but she ran out of the room so fast that I didn't get to tell her that I loved her as well. As I watched her disappear from the room, I knew I had the goofiest looking smile on my face. She finally admitted out loud that she loved me and she said it to me. I knew now that life was only going to get better from this day on. Lissa came back in and asked why I had a goofy grin and where Rose had run off to. I told her what happened with Rose and I. She was happy but was worried about Rose.

I told her tomorrow after our party I would talk to Rose and declare once again my love for her. Lissa hugged me and said she was going to go and check on rose. We said our good nights and I went back to my place one very happy man.

While laying on my bed I was still thinking about Rose. Never did I think I would get a chance again with her and I swear I would make her the happiest woman that ever lived. I wanted to check on her so I decided to check on her in her dreams. I didn't want her to know that I was there so I hid in the back ground. She was dreaming about me. I watched the dream for a few and before I left I whispered, "I love you Lil dhampir". The dreaming Rose smiled and I left her dream to have my own happy dreams.

In the morning Christian, Lissa, rose and Adrian were sitting around eating a very delicious breakfast that Christian made. Eddie and Mia showed up as well with Christians Aunt Tasha. We all enjoyed ourselves. Everyone kept noticing that Rose and Adrian kept sneaking peeks at each other. But no one said anything about it, yet.

Around 10 everyone headed over to the ball room where Adrian's ceremony was happening. All the Royal families where there. There were a few formalities that needed to be done but then the Judge announced that Adrian is now officially Prince Adrian Damon Dragomir.

When everyone returned to the palace for the party for Adrian, Adrian thanked everyone for coming and then searched for rose. When he found her she was talking to Dimitri. At first Adrian thought Rose was going back to Dimitri and he could feel his jealously showing its ugly head. Adrian heard Rose saying goodbye to Dimitri and that she hopes he finds happiness and she will always love him. She gave him a kiss and walked away.

Dimitri saw Adrian and gave a small smile. Adrian walked over to Dimitri and wished him a safe trip as well. Dimitri did tell Adrian once again to be good to Rose and love her with everything he has. He knows he and Rose are meant to be. Adrian nodded and Dimitri turned and walked away.

I walked outside and saw Rose sitting under a tree. I sat next to her and just watched her staring off lost in her thoughts. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and then a soft kiss. I could hear Rose's heart beat pounding faster and faster. I took her face in my hands to make her look at me and I told her with so much sincerity, "I love you more than life itself. I forgave you long ago and I want nothing more than to spend forever with you." Tears were falling from her beautiful eyes. I very gently wiped them away with my thumb and the last few tears that fell I kissed them away.

I very slowly leaned in to kiss her soft lips while keeping eye contact. She puckered her lips and we started kissing. This was one of the best kisses that I have ever had. The kiss was slow and passionate but Rose wanted more and we started having a tongue tango. She was begging for entrance so I opened my mouth and her tongue explored every inch of my mouth. After a few minutes we needed to pull apart, we were in desperate need of air. Rose rested her head on my shoulder. Just having her next to my body was making me feel things that I have never felt before.

We sat there holding each other until I finally said "We should go back in before they send out a search party. But before we go in I need to ask you Lil Dhampir, will you be with me? I love you so much, I never want there to be a day when you aren't with me." Rose nodded and that's when I took a box out of my pocket and opened it and said "Lil Dhampir, Rose, will you do me the honor of being my wife". She started crying and choked out "of course I will marry you" and with that I slid the 5 carat diamond amd emerald ring onto her fourth finger. She held out her hand and just stared at the ring. She said it was so beautiful. She kissed me. I pulled her up and we walked hand and hand back to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

I couldn't believe that Adrian has forgiven me and asked me to be his wife. I never dreamed that Mr. Playboy himself would settle down especially with me, a Dhampir. I can't believe that Lissa and I are really going to be "real" sisters now. Who would have thought, surly not I. I can't wait to go inside and tell our friends and family that I am now engaged to the very sexy Prince Adrian Dragomir.

Adrian and I walked hand in hand back to the party. We were covering the ring so nobody would notice it until we were ready to make our big announcement.

Lissa saw us walk in holding hands and she gave a big ass smile. We walked over to her and told her that we got back together but we wanted to share something with everyone. Lissa being Queen quickly got everyone's attention. She said that Adrian and Rose had some news that they needed to share. Rose could tell through the bond that Lissa was a little worried about what they needed to talk about but she loved her friend enough to trust that the news wasn't terrible.

Still holding hands Adrian thanked everyone for being here today to celebrate his new family but there was another reason now to celebrate. "I asked Rose to be my wife and she said yes." Adrian lifted Rose's hand up so everyone could see the beautiful engagement ring. Lissa screamed and smashed herself into Rose. Lissa was crying saying "You really are going to be my sister now". All of our friends came over to congratulate us. Everyone was giving toasts. Rose noticed Adrian wasn't drinking so she asked him about it. He told her that he hasn't had a drink since that night when they saw each other in the bar and he also hasn't had a cigarette, only when things felt too out of control was when he had a smoke. Rose kissed him, she wanted more but knew this was not the time or place.

Finally everyone left and Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Rose were relaxing in the common room. Lissa was going on about the wedding and needed to get the planning going right away. Rose just laughed and told Lissa that she could have full control on this wedding. This made Lissa squeal and everybody laughed at her. Of course Rose did have one request, she looked at Lissa and asked her to be her Maid of Honor and Adrian asked Christian to be his Best Man. Of course they both accepted.

Rose was eager to get Adrian alone. Rose yawned and said she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Adrian said he would walk her back. Everybody said their good nights and headed off to their own residences.

APOV

While walking Rose back to her place I asked her if she would like to spend the night with me at my place. She said she would love to. We went to her place first so she could grab a few things, then we headed to my place. Once inside she looked around then went and sat on the sofa. I went over and sat beside her. We sat there looking at each other; she then excused herself and said she needed to use the bathroom. She got up and grabbed her bag.

While she was in the bathroom, I put on some nightwear, since I usually sleep in the nude, I didn't want to scare her off, so I put on a comfy pair of bottoms, but no shirt.

I went and sat back down and turned on the TV waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. A little while later she walked out and she had on a tank top and a pair of boxers. She looked absolutely beautiful. I sat there just staring at her; it wouldn't surprise me if I had drool coming from my mouth. She had a smirk on her face and asked me if I saw something I liked. I just nodded like an idiot. She laughed and ran over to me and jumped on my lap. We started kissing. I was giving kisses up and down her neck, carful that my fangs didn't touch her skin. I could hear her breathing becoming heavier. I picked Rose up and carried her to my bedroom.

I lay Rose down gently in the middle of the bed. I stand there for a few moments and just admire her body. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I climbed onto the bed and lay right next to her. She turns and faces me. She slowly runs her fingers through my hair and then on my face. She starts tracing my lips with her fingers. Then she leans closer to me and brings her lips to my neck. She starts sucking all over my neck. I can feel myself getting hard with every touch of her lips. She then runs her hands down my chest. She stops to admire my body. I must admit for a Moroi I have an excellent body. She then moves her lips down my chest and gently sucks on each nipple. I give a groan, she is driving me nuts. So I flip us over and I then start doing to her what she just did to me. When I started kissing her neck, I let my hand start roaming over her body, then I start to massage each breast. I grabbed one and gently pinched her nipple. She started groaning so she flipped me onto my back. As she was straddling me, I started to gently take off her top. She leaned down and began kissing me again. I grabbed her left breast while I took her right one in my mouth. I felt her shiver with pleasure. She was working her way down my chest with soft kisses. She gently grabbed my member and started to stroke it through my bottoms. I gave a low growl and she chuckled. I turned us over again and worked my tongue down her chest making sure to nip each breast while working down her firm stomach until I reached her boxers. I put my finger in her boxers asking for permission to go further. She gave a nod and I slowly pushed down her boxers and threw them on the floor. I kissed each leg working my way down and back up again till I got to her inner thigh. I moved my way over to her moist area. She was moaning my name asking me to give her more. I stuck a few fingers in her and the sound she was making almost pushed me over the edge. I slid my bottoms off and asked her if this is what she really wanted to do. She said she was never more sure, so I gently entered her. I let her get use to my size. Then I started pumping in and out of her. She was begging me to go faster and harder. So I picked up the pace and started pounding in and out of her. Her nails dug into my back; I'm pretty sure that she drew blood. She was screaming my name. Hearing her yell my name got me ever harder. She screamed she was cumming. I felt her tighten around my member and I felt her orgasm. A moment later I came as well. I stayed inside her for a moment. She looks at me with such love and says to me "I love you so much Adrian". I rolled off of her and pulled her next to me kissing her again. Finally coming up for air I told her I loved her too, since the moment I first laid eyes on her, it was love at first sight. I also told her that she made me the happiest man ever and couldn't wait for her to be my wife. Shortly thereafter we both fell asleep.

RPOV

When I woke up Adrian had his arm around my waist and I was snuggled into his body. Last night's events came rushing back to me. It was the first time that I had slept with Adrian and it was wonderful. This wasn't the first time I've had sex. I slept with Dimitri a few times but he never made me feel the way Adrian has. Adrian made me feel things that I didn't even know existed. I lay there just looking at him. He looks so sweet and innocent sleeping but he still has that cocky smirk on his face that I love to much.

Finally Adrian opens his eyes and smiles at me. His green eyes sparkling. He whispers good morning into my ear then gently nips on my ear lobe. Then he goes for my lips. Lets just say things picked up where they left off last night.

A couple of hours and many orgasms later we headed out to get some food. Christian and Lissa were waiting for us in the common room. Lissa was smiling at us when we entered the room, but Christian had a smirk on his face. Lissa was about to ask us how our night was then Christian had to make a wise ass remark. He looked at me and said "So Rose, you have the after sex glow" I know he was trying to embarrass me but I responded by saying, "I know right, I look awesome it's just too bad I can't say the same to you. You have no after sex glow". Everybody started laughing but Christian got pissed and walked off mumbling obscenities.

Lissa was telling me that she found my wedding dress and set a date. On December 24, Christmas Eve, Adrian and I would be getting married. Needless to say I was really excited.

The weeks flew by and the wedding was quickly approaching. There would be over five hundred people attending. Some were disgusted that a Royal was marrying a Dhampir but this was pegged to be the wedding of the decade. My parents would also be attending along with all of our friends. I was curious to see if Dimitri would show.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

NPOV (Nobody's point of view)

Two weeks before the wedding everyone decided to leave court for a day of shopping and then a nice dinner. At the mall all the girls separated from the guys. The girls wanted to hit Victoria's Secret but didn't want the guys to see what was being bought. Everyone met in the food court since Rose was starving. Her and Adrian sat by eachother just looking into each other's eyes. Christian made gagging noises, rose just flipped him off. After they ate they shopped for a bit longer but wanted to head out before the sun set. Eddie went to get the Hummer. All the Moroi were getting to the Hummer and talking about where to go for dinner. They finally all decided on Chinese.

When they left the restaurant Rose started to feel nauseas. She warned Eddie, Janine, Alberta and Stan that there were Strigoi near. They headed for the hummer with the Moroi surrounded by the Dhampirs. They got all the Moroi's in the hummer when three Strigoi showed themselves.

Rose started fighting with one Strigoi while Eddie and Alberta fought the other two. Janine and Stan stayed and guarded the Moroi. Then a fourth one snuck up on Rose. Rose killed the one she was fighting but was having a hard time with the second one. She had a broken arm and she was bleeding pretty bad from her head. The strigoi kicked her hard enough that she flew a few feet before smashing her head on pavement. Adrian started yelling for Rose, but Stan kept him in the hummer until Alberta, Eddie and now Janine finished off the rest of the strigoi. Adrian ran past Stan and got to Rose but Rose wasn't breathing and the blood was now gushing from her head.

Adrian started pleading for Rose not to die on him. He could hear Lissa screaming in the background demanding to go to Rose but Stan and Eddie refused to let her go in case there were any more strigoi. Alberta and Janine were protecting Adrian and Rose. Janine was crying but was trying not to. Adrian blocked out all the noise and put his hands on Roses chest and concentrated with everything he had and then he felt the magic leaving him and going into his beloved Rose. He felt her heart start to beat again. Her head stopped bleeding and then Adrian broke down and started crying.

"Oh Lil dhampir, I thought I lost your for good this time. Please don't ever leave me again". A few tears fell down Rose's cheek as she muttered, "I'll always stay with you Adrian, always". Adrian very carefully picked Rose up and carried her to the hummer. Once everyone was in they drove back to court to get Rose to the hospital.

When Rose woke up Adrian was sitting in a chair with his head on the bed while holding her hand. Rose looked around to see where she was. She tried to move but Adrian wouldn't let her. The moment he felt her move he woke up. He had tears in his eyes. He told Rose it has been seven days since she came to the hospital. She couldn't really remember what had happened. Adrian told her he would tell her everything but she needed to be patient as he needed to go and get the doctor now that she was awake.

After the doctor checked Rose out she said she was fine to go but wanted her to rest for a week. No fighting. Rose got dressed and she and Adrian headed home.

When they got there, nobody was there. They sat in the common room so he could explain what had happened. He told her how the strigoi attacked and how her head was spilt open and that she had died. Rose sat there not knowing what to say. Then Adrian told her she was no longer bonded to Lissa, that she was now bonded to him. That he was the one that brought her back. Rose sat their quietly for a moment trying to get a read on Lissa, but realized that she couldn't, she was feeling Adrian and how anxious he was. Afraid that she wouldn't want him now. She thought to herself that he was being silly, I would always want him she thought. Adrian smiled because he too could feel what Rose was feeling. They had a two way bond.

Rose began to cry, "I can't believe that I died again". Adrian just held her tight. She asked him how Lissa was handling the bond being broken. He said at first she was devastated. She had felt it the moment Rose had died and if Christian wasn't there, she might have done harm to herself. When she realized that Adrian had healed rose, she calmed down, but was sad that you guys didn't have that connection anymore. But she was glad to have Rose back and that's all that mattered.

Adrian and Rose just sat there holding each other. Adrian was sending calming thoughts to Rose. Rose had stopped crying and kissed Adrian. She whispered, "thank you Adrian for saving my life, I love you so much". Adrian just held her tighter.

Lissa and Christian came home awhile later and saw Adrian patting Rose as she was sleeping on his lap. Lissa asked how Rose was doing. He said she was doing okay. She isn't allowed to fight for a week and that was fine since we will be getting married at the end of the week.

Lissa sat down and Rose woke up. Lissa smiled at her best friend. Rose sat up and hugged Lissa, then she looked at Christian and said "come here Sparky so I can give you a big hug too". Christian gave a look of disgust but Rose knew he was kidding. He came over and hugged Rose and told her how happy he was that she came back to them.

They sat and talked for awhile catching Rose up on everything that she had missed. They also talked about the wedding that was now in five days. Rose started to panic a little but Lissa told her to calm down that everything was ready and Adrian healed all of her outer bruises. She was going to be a beautiful bride. Rose just nodded and smiled at Lissa, then through the bond, told Adrian she couldn't wait to become Mrs. Adrian Dragomir. Adrian smiled at her and said he and Lissa wanted to talk to her. Lissa looked at Rose and said this has nothing to do with your skills, since you are one of the best guardians ever, but she and Adrian would like it if you would retire from being a guardian. Rose started to protest but Adrian looked at her and said to Rose, "we want you to retire because this is the second time that you have died and both Lissa and I don't think we could survive if you were to die again. Lissa looked at Rose and begged her to think about it. She could be her "unofficial guardian" as well as Adrian's if she had to be but would rather if she put herself ahead of everyone else for once and not them. Rose told them she would think about it. Rose's tummy grumbled and everybody laughed and they got up and went to grab some food in the café.

When Adrian and Rose got home they took a shower together. Adrian massaged Rose's shoulders and neck while she rested her head against his chest. Then he washed her hair and body for her. When they finished drying off they both climbed into bed naked.

Adrian was talking through the bond telling Rose how lucky he was to be the one that saved her. How much he loves her and can't wait to be married to her in five days. Rose leaned in to kiss Adrian. It was a very slow and passionate kiss. Then it turned into more and then they made love. When they finished they both had a smile on their face. They fell asleep holding each other.

When Rose woke up the next morning she was cuddled into Adrian. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before she got up and took another shower. She was thinking about if she really could retire from being a guardian. She has trained her entire life to become a guardian. What would she do if she wasn't guarding?

When she came out of the bathroom Adrian was already up and gone from the bedroom. Rose got dressed and went to find him. She could feel that he was nearby. She found him in the kitchen where Christian made a huge breakfast of French toast, eggs, bacon and chocolate donuts.

The day passed and nothing exciting happed except that Christian proposed to Lissa and Dimitri came back for Rose's wedding.

The day before the wedding Rose was running laps to calm her nerves when she saw Dimitri. He smiled at her and she jogged over to him. She gave him a hug and he congratulated her on her engagement.

They talked and got caught up with what's been going on in each other's lives. Rose told Dimitri that she died again and that Adrian and Lissa wanted her to retire from being a guardian. Dimitri had a thoughtful expression on his face and when he finally spoke he told Rose that he agreed with them. She should enjoy being a wife and mother when the time comes. Put yourself first, after everything you have been through you deserve to live your life for you and your family. "Thanks Comrade, you always know what to say". Before they parted ways Rose invited Dimitri to the Bachelor/Bachelorette party tonight. He told her he wouldn't miss it for anything. Bye Roza, see you tonight.

The party was being held at one of the court's clubs and was reserved for their party and nobody would be there that wasn't invited. Everyone was having a great time. Rose was dancing with everyone. Her mother and father seemed to be having a great time as well. Rose thought she saw her parents making out in a dark corner, but she let it go blaming the alcohol. She wasn't drunk but she had a good buzz as did Adrian. Rose didn't mind Adrian having a few drinks tonight. They were dancing into the early morning. Rose was staying with Lissa and Adrian was having Christian staying with him since they were not allowed to see each other until Rose was walking down the aisle. Rose and Adrian held on to each other for a few more minutes until Lissa finally pulled them apart. Adrian told Rose he couldn't wait to be married to her in less than twelve hours. Adrian watched as Rose was being pulled away by Lissa and Adrian sent a "love you baby" through the bond. Rose sent one back and said she would meet him at the altar.

When Rose woke up they headed to the spa for manicures and pedicures. They each got their hair done. At 5PM Rose was in her wedding dress and couldn't believe how beautiful the dress was. Lissa had on a light blue strapless dress. They looked at each other and almost started crying. Rose couldn't believe that in a few short minutes she would be a married woman and really a sister to Lissa now. They hugged each other and pulled themselves together. Abe came in to collect his daughter. Lissa gave Rose a quick kiss and told her she would meet her at the end of the aisle. Abe looked over Rose and told her she was the most beautiful young woman he has ever met. Rose blushed but gave Abe a kiss on the cheek.

The wedding march began and Rose and Abe made their entrance. Rose heard everyone murmur how beautiful she was but she paid no attention as she had eyes only for Adrian. Adrian's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as he watched Rose walk toward him. When she finally made it to Adrian, Abe took Rose's hand and put it into Adrian's. The hand. They smiled at each other. The priest had them recite their vows and they exchanged rings and then the priest pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed and the priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Dragomir.

The church erupted with clapping as they walked out hand and hand. Once they got to the reception everyone was already there. Lissa came over and hugged Rose and welcomed her officially as her sister to the family. Rose gave Lissa a kiss then she hugged and kissed Adrian. They made their way around to thank everyone for coming to their special day. Finally it was time to eat and Rose couldn't wait since she was starving.

When it was time for the first dance Adrian led Rose to the dance floor and started spinning her around the floor. Adrian told Rose he couldn't wait to start the honeymoon. Rose didn't know where they were going but said was excited too.

Dimitri came over to Rose and asked her to dance. She accepted. He asked her if she made a decision yet on her future. She says she has and would announce it when it was just her friends and family left. Dimitri told her he was really happy for her and she would always hold a special place in his heart. Rose gave him a kiss on his cheek and said he would always have a special place in her heart too. The song ended and he said goodbye. When it was announced it was cake cutting time, Rose and Adrian made their way over to the cake. Adrian took the first piece and very gently fed Rose. Then he kissed her. Rose had other ideas so when she fed him his piece she smashed it all over his face. Everyone broke out in laughter. Adrian gave her a wicked grin and said that he would get his payback. Then he leaned down and kissed her and when they broke apart Rose was now covered in cake too.

Lissa grabbed Rose so she could get cleaned up and have her change into a blood red dress since it was Christmas Eve after all.

As the reception started to die down and only their friends and family were left, Rose said she had an announcement to make. She said after careful thought for the sake of her family she would be retiring from being a guardian. Adrian through the bond told her that this is the best wedding gift she could possibly give him. Lissa hugged Rose and told her she was making the right decision. Lissa told Rose that Dimitri has agreed to become her guardian if she had decided to retire. Rose was happy to know that Lissa would still be guarded by one of the best guardians around.

Adrian and Rose headed back to their residence since they wouldn't be leaving for their honeymoon until after Christmas. When they got back Adrian carried Rose into their room bridal style. He laid her down on the bed and just admired his new wife. He started taking off his clothes and then stood there in his black silk boxers. Rose could already see that he had an erection. He then leaned over and stared caressing her entire body. He finally stood her up and slowly unzipped her dress and watched it pool around her feet. There she stood in just her straples white bra and white thong. I couldn't believe that this goddess was really married to me.

Adrian slowly took Roses face and began kissing her. He slowly worked down her neck kissing all along her collar bone then down her chest taking each nipple in his mouth. Then he laid Rose back down on the bed and started kissing her navel down to her legs then back up until he reached her inner thigh. He kissed the inside of each thigh and then he sucked on her swollen clit. Rose moaned and felt her eyes roll back into her head. Adrian then stuck his tongue into her and was sucking on her juices. Adrian then moved back up to her tummy, to each breast and back to her lips. Rose could taste herself and this turned her on even more. Adrian told her he had never tasted anything better than her. Rose rolled him over while she went to work on Adrian. She nibbled on each earlobe working her way down his chiseled chest. She then started kissing his inner thighs. The she took one of his balls and gently put it in her mouth. She sucked on it and moved to the other one and sucked on that one too. Adrian was now panting really heavily. Then Rose started licking the head of his cock. Then she took all of him in her mouth. Adrian grabbed roses head and helped her move up and down on his cock. Rose was still cupping his balls when Adrian exploded in her mouth. Rose moaned and drank all he had to give her. Then she worked her way back up and she kissed him and telling him he too was delicious.

Adrian rolled Rose back onto her back and worked her breasts again. Rose whispered to Adrian "bite me". I want to give myself to you tonight completely. Adrian said no but she pleaded with him and finally he said he would but only when they were both ready to cum. He was hard again and when he entered her they both moaned each other's name. He slowly started pumping in and out of her. Then his thrusts were coming fast and furious and Rose finally told him to bite her, so he brought his mouth down to her neck and bit her neck. Adrian had never felt anything like this before, Rose was yelling his name and said she was about to cum and that did it for Adrian. The climaxed together. Adrian just lay there on top of her looking at her fully satisfied. Her eyes showed nothing put pure love and devotion. She thanked him but he said he was to thank you. "That was the most incredible sex I have ever had". Rose had to agree with him. They each told one another how much they loved each other. Adrian rolled off of Rose and they kissed each other good night.

In the morning when they woke, Adrian wished his wife a Merry Christmas and pulled out a box. When Rose opened it, it was a Platinum bracelet with Rubies, Emeralds and Diamonds with an engraving that said "Merry 1st Christmas my Wife. Love Adrian"

Rose hugged Adrian and told him it was beautiful. He just smiled and said yes it was beautiful but his wife was more beautiful. They got dressed and headed to the kitchen and found that Christian made a huge breakfast and every one of their friends and family were there. They all hugged each other and wished Merry Christmas to all. Janine and Abe each hugged Rose and told her how very happy they were for her and that they had an announcement to make. Janine and Abe held hands and Janine finally spoke and said Abe has asked me to be his guardian and also his wife and I have accepted. Rose was a little shocked but utterly happy that her mother was with the love of her life.

After they ate they all headed to the common room where they all opened their presents. Abe had one final present for Rose and Adrian. Rose opened the envelope that Abe handed her and what she saw made her speechless. She looked at her father and said thank you so much dad. She then showed Adrian the deed to their new place not too far from court.

They all piled into the hummer and took a few guardians and drove to their new residence. The place was huge. It was 3 stories with a wrap around porch, a huge back yard, hot tub and an in ground pool.

Everyone was quite impressed with the place. Abe also told Rose and Adrian that this place will be heavily warded and he was giving him two guardians along with the ones Adrian will have. The inside of the house was just as amazing as the outside. It had a huge kitchen, living room, dining room a den and a full bath on just the 1st floor.

The 2nd and 3rd floor had all bedrooms. Rose and Adrian's master bedroom is on the 2nd floor. The place was just too amazing. Rose couldn't thank her father enough. He just chuckled and said he would do anything for his daughter and her happiness. He also told them that the place will be fully redecorated when they return from their honeymoon in a month. They all piled back into the hummer and headed back to court to have their Christmas dinner.

After dinner Rose and Adrian said good night to all their friends and said they would see them in a month. Only Lissa, Christian, Abe and Janine would be going to the air strip with Rose and Adrian. They headed back to their place to finish packing but when they got there Rose saw that all their luggage was already ready to go. Adrian had purchased all new clothes for Rose and had them packed and ready to go so she wouldn't guess where they were going.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christian, Lissa, Abe and Janine all met the newlyweds at the airstrip to say goodbye. They all told Adrian and Rose to have a wonderful time and be safe.

When the boarded the private jet Rose was in awe. The jet had a bedroom, living with a huge flat screen TV and a kitchen. They went and sat down, looked out the window and gave a final wave to their family.

Once up in the air they had food served to them along with brownies for dessert. Adrian then grabbed Rose and sat her on his lap. Rose tried to get it out of him where they were going by seducing him but Adrian had more control than Rose thought he did. Rose pouted and he chuckled. He told her it was a surprise and she would just have to be patient.

Adrian began trailing kisses down Rose's neck. His hand started moving under her shirt to her breasts. Her nipples instantly hardening. Rose stared rubbing herself against his groin which was now very hard. She then jumped off of him and stood up and chuckled. Telling him "if you won't tell me where we are going then you get no loving until we get there". He growled at her then gave her a wicked grin. Rose started backing away while still laughing, but Adrian very quickly jumped off the couch and started chasing her. They were running in circles, laughing hysterically until Rose actually tripped and fell on the floor. Adrian stood over her with a smirk and she just looked at him annoyed. He looked at her and said "imagine that, the great Rose Hathaway being taking out by the carpet". Adrian offered her his hand to help her up, she reached for him and when he had her up he threw her over his shoulder. Adrian spanked her ass and Rose told him that she had an amazing view from back here and she spanked his ass. Adrian carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed then plopped himself down beside her.  
They were both laughing. Adrian started to tickle Rose and she went into hysterics. She tried to get at Adrian but she was laughing way too hard. When Rose finally caught her breath and Adrian let down his guard, Rose pinned him down. She was looking at him with a twinkle in her eye. Rose leaned down and started kissing and sucking on his neck. She actually left a few good sized hickeys on his neck. Then she moved down his body until she reached his jeans. She undid his button and the zipper and slowly slid his pants and boxers off. She moved her way back up until she got to his cock. She started stroking it then she took the top of his cock and started sucking. Then she moved up to his mouth and gave him a kiss and rolled off of him and said that she was tired and was going to nap. She rolled over pretending to be asleep.

Adrian laid there trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe Rose teased him like that. He felt the bed shaking as rose was silently laughing. He rolled her over and she told him that's what he gets for tickling her. She then sat up and took off her shirt. She was wearing a red lacy very see through bra. Adrian couldn't help but pull her to him and grab her breast. He then bit her nipple through the very thin material that was covering those perfect nipples of hers.

Adrian took off her pants. She was also wearing a very revealing red lacy thong. He took her thong by his teeth and began removing it. He then moved his tongue to her opening. Sucking on her clit. Rose gasped. Adrian then moved his tongue into her while playing with her very swollen clit. Rose screamed out Adrian's name as an explosive orgasm hit her. Adrian sucked all her juices up. He then moved up to kiss her. Rose lay there completely breathless. When she caught her breath she pushed Adrian on his back. She straddled his body while she moved down to his very large member. Her ass is in his face. Rose starts sucking Adrian and giving each of his balls plenty of attention. Adrian grabs Rose and starts eating her pussy. Rose moans and the vibrations on Adrian's cock makes Adrian dive deeper into Rose. His tongue is doing things to her that are driving her insane. Rose can feel Adrian's cock start to pulsate and knows he will be cumming very soon. Rose feels her second orgasm coming. She yells around Adrian's cock and they cum together. Rose falls backs onto the bed and tells Adrian how amazing that was, he can only nod in agreement as he was still trying to catch his breath.

They fall asleep for a couple of hours. When they wake up they head back into the living room to get some food. Rose asks how much longer and Adrian looks at his watch and says about another six hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They sat snuggling on the couch watching movies. Finally the pilot told them they would be landing in 20 minutes. Rose was out of the plane fast, she felt like she was a caged animal and just needed to be on the still ground. She noticed there was a limo waiting to take them to their hotel.

Adrian checked in and was given a swipe key to their suite. When they got to their room, Rose was in shock. She couldn't believe how big the room was. Rose moved over to the window and was in awe at what she was seeing. Adrian grabbed his wife by the hips and said "welcome to Greece baby. That is the Parthenon you are looking at". He told her they were staying a few nights in Athens then they would be heading to Lissa's estate on her private island. This was Christian and Lissa's honeymoon gift to us. Rose kissed Adrian and said that she was so so happy. She couldn't wait until they could go out and explore and maybe take a "dirty" swim in the Aegean Sea while she winked at him. Adrian just gave her a waggle of his eye brows and a grid that said "O yeah, there will definitely be dirty swimming". They both took a shower and changed their clothes. They went down to the hotel restaurant to get some dinner and maybe go dancing after.

Adrian and Rose had six guardians with them. They were always in the shadows but Rose felt good about having the extra protection. She still missed being a guardian but was getting use to the fact that as a Royal now she was being guarded.

After they ate they decided to take a walk on the beach. They took their shoes off and let the water run over their feet. Rose still couldn't believe how beautiful the beach was along with everything else they had seen so far. They decided to sit and look up at the moon. It was almost full and it was shinning on the sea making it look like there were diamonds glittering. They talked for awhile and Adrian told her he had another surprise for her. She looked at him telling him that he didn't have to give her anything more. Just being here with him was enough. He just chuckled and told her in a few weeks they would be flying over to Turkey to visit her parents, so Rose can see where her father comes from. She was very excited about this. He told her that Abe would be sending his jet for them.

They decided not to go dancing tonight but Rose did want to go for a swim. She gave Adrian her man eating smile and took off her dress. She was standing in front of him in just her bra and panties. She told him last one in has to massage the winner when they get back to their room. Adrian shot up and stripped down to just his boxers but Rose was already in the water, he never had a chance. She splashed him when he finally got in the water. He dove under and grabbed her legs. She screamed but he just pulled her under with him. They both came up laughing. They swam for awhile and had their dirty swim, then headed back to their suite. They were both tired from the long flight.

When they got up the next morning they decided to tour the main island. They first explored Athens then went to Olympia and then to Delphi. After they got back to their hotel it was already dark and Rose started to feel nauseas. She shouted to the guardians and they came and surrounded Adrian and her. Two strigoi jumped out but the guardians were on them before they could even attack. They decided to stay at the hotel for the evening. They found a lounge where there was dancing and they spent some time there. Then they went out to sit by the pool. They snuggled on a beach chair and stared up at the night sky. They headed up fairly early to their room since they were getting up early to head out to the private island.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning they boarded a private boat that took them to Lissa's Island. It was about 45 minutes from the main island. When they got there the guardians took their things and Rose and Adrian just looked around and were in complete awe. The place was absolutely beautiful. There was a huge five level mansion surrounded by the most beautiful gardens. There was an Olympic size pool outside with five hot tubs. There was a tennis court, a track and a gym that was off to the side of the pool house. The inside also had a swimming pool along with three hot tubs and a sauna. There was a huge kitchen; the living room practically took up the entire down stairs. There was nothing but windows on the 1st & 2nd floors. They were treated so the sun wouldn't beat in and hurt any Moroi but you could look out and see everything perfectly. It was amazing actually to be able to walk around the 1st & 2nd floors and see the entire island.

The staff that lived there came out to greet Adrian and Rose. They all introduced themselves and showed them where they would be staying. They also gave their condolences to Adrian about his aunt. The staff told them that the island was heavily warded and there were a few guardians that also live here that patrol the island.

Adrian and Rose were shown the master bedroom on the 3rd floor. Their guardians were given bedrooms on the 2nd & 3rd floors. Their bedroom was amazing. It had a king size bed with a full shower and Jacuzzi bath. There was a huge sliding glass door that led onto a balcony that over looked the water. After they got settled in, they put on their swim wear and headed out to explore the island. They headed out hand in hand. It was a gorgeous day out. The temperature was perfect with a clear blue sky, no clouds to be found anywhere. Halfway around the island they found a waterfall that fell into a swimming hole. Rose pulled Adrian over to the water. She jumped right in and swam over to the waterfall. Rose looked at Adrian and took off her bikini top. Adrian then jumped right in and swam over to her. Rose was laughing at how quickly he moved when he realized there were loose boobs in the water.

He swam over to her and grabbed her legs and he pulled her under. He moved his lips to hers while feeling her boobs. When they surfaced they broke apart for air. Rose swam under the waterfall and Adrian followed her. There was an area of flat rocks that they climbed up on and lay there just listening to the water fall. They began kissing again, and then they made love under the falls.

They made their way around the entire island by the time the sun was setting. When they returned the kitchen staff made a large dinner of lobster, crab legs, shrimp and steak, there was also potatoes and bread. Rose's mouth started to water. She was so hungry her tummy was making all kinds of noises and Adrian just chuckled. They sat down and enjoyed a very quiet meal.

After they ate they decided since they were still in their swim wear that they would head outside and enjoy one of the hot tubs. They had some wine brought out to them and they shared the bottle.

The next couple of weeks went by fairly quickly. They visited the island of Ithaca, Santorini and Mykonos. Mykonos had nude beaches and of course they went to one. The one they went to was Paraga Beach. Adrian and Rose got lots of looks since they had the best bodies on the beach. Girls gawked at Adrian and boys followed Rose around like lost puppies. They just chuckled at this. They did enjoy the stares but enjoyed each other more.

On the third week of their honeymoon they got in touch with Abe to see what day would be good for them to come and visit. It was decided that on Monday January 10 they would head to Turkey. Abe said his jet would be in Athena at 8am.

On Monday morning they got back on their private boat and headed to Athens to meet the jet to make the short trip to Istanbul. When they landed they were met by Abe and Janine. Rose ran over and hugged her parents and Adrian shook Abe's hand and hugged Janine. They all piled into Abe's limo and headed to his place. Abe's place was also incredible. His was just as big if not bigger than the place they were staying now.

They were shown their room and told in an hour to come back down for brunch. When they were all gathered Abe asked how they were enjoying Greece. Rose told them all the stuff that they had done and they were having a wonderful time. They enjoyed their meal and by the time they finished they were all caught up with everything. Abe and Janine were pleased at how happy their daughter was. Rose told them that she has never been happier and leaned over to kiss Adrian. Later in the day Abe and Janine showed them around Turkey. It was a very beautiful place.

That night they were out dining and Abe looked at Rose and Adrian and asked them to stay at least until Saturday because Friday night Abe would like to wed Janine and would love it if they would stay to witness their happy event. He told them it wasn't going to be anything big, something small at the house with a few friends. They agreed, Rose got up and hugged her parents. They then asked Rose and Adrian if they would do the honors and be their witnesses. They agreed. They stayed at the restaurant for a couple more hours just talking and eating. When they were getting ready to leave Rose knew that there were Strigoi around. Janine and Pavel, Abe's guardian, went on instant alert as did Rose. Old habits die hard. Pavel noticed the Strigoi and took him down with no problems. Pavel made sure there were no more threats then they headed back home for the night. Everyone said their good nights and headed off to bed.

The week went by really quick. When Friday night rolled around everyone was dressed for the wedding. The house was decorated and the small group of people that were invited were all sitting outside waiting for the ceremony to begin. Rose walked her mother down the aisle. It was a short ceremony. The reception afterwards was nice too and everyone was enjoying themselves. Rose danced with her father and threatened him that he better be good to her mother. Abe chuckled and said "little girl, you have no worries, I have always loved your mother and will treat her with all the love and respect she deserves". Rose looked at him at said "you better old man or else". They both looked at each other and laughed. Abe kissed Rose and told her "you are so like me my daughter. We do make a dangerous pair" Rose laughed and nodded; she had to agree with him.

Adrian finally found Rose and they danced. She said she couldn't wait to get back home. She was having a great time here but was missing her friends. He spun her around and said, "Lil Dhampir our last week in Greece is going to be amazing, just you wait and see. She looked at him but he just smiled. She knew he was planning something but decided to let it go. She would find out soon enough what he had planned.

When the party ended Abe, Janine, Adrian and Rose sat around talking about what their plans were when they got back home. Abe told them that their place was just about finished so when they got back to Pennsylvania they would be going directly to the new house. They decided to head to bed since they had to be up early to head back to Athens. Abe told them that he and Janine would be leaving with them because after they dropped them off in Athens they were heading to France for business.

When they arrived back in Athens Rose kissed her parents goodbye and told them to come and visit when they can. Abe and Janine told them in about a month they would be coming back to see how they liked their new place. Rose was excited about this. She would be returning home to a house of her own and it would be fully furnished and there would be nothing she would have to do.

Adrian and Rose got on their private boat and head back to the private island. They spent the rest of the day lounging by the pool. They had a nice dinner that was prepared for them. They went and snuggled on the couch to watch some movies.

Adrian started kissing and nibbling on Rose's neck. His hands started to roam under her shirt. He moved his hand up until he grabbed hold of her right breast and she started to moan. Rose took her hand and moved it down to Adrian's already very large bulge in his shorts and started to rub him. Rose turned to look at Adrian and through the bond asked him to drink from her. Adrian continued to kiss her up and down her neck and along her collar bone and back to her neck where he bit her. The pleasure that Rose was feeling made her put her hands down Adrian's shorts and start to pump him with her hands. When Adrian finished with the bite he healed the mark. Rose stood up and slowly stripped out of her sun dress. She was not wearing a bra or panties this time. She then slid Adrian's shorts off and started giving him a lap dance. He was getting harder watching her dance around naked while touching herself. She then pushed him back against the sofa and climbed on him and took him in to her as far as he could go. She slowly slid up and down on his shaft. Adrian's eyes showed nothing but pure love and lust. Rose smiled back at him and started moving faster up and down on him until he finally couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed her by the hips and helped her move faster. Adrian could feel her tighten around his cock and he knew she was ready to cum. Rose through the bond said "cum with me baby" and together they found their release at the same time while still kissing each other. Rose stayed on top of him and kissed down his neck and told him how happy she was to be his wife and loved him more than life itself. "I love you too Lil Dhampir" he said and picked her up to carry her to bed. While laying there Adrian holds her and tells her that surprise he told her about would be happening tomorrow. She asked him what it was but he said she had to wait until tomorrow, she pouted, he kissed her and they said goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Adrian had breakfast ready for Rose in bed. Adrian fed her chocolate covered strawberries, when they were gone they ate French toast and bacon. They then went out to lay by the pool. Rose asked what her surprise was. He told her she would find out real soon. A few hours later while Rose was drifting in and out of sleep while soaking up the sun she heard familiar voices. She thought she was dreaming so when she opened her eyes and still heard the voices, she sat up to see what was going on and there stood Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia and even Dimitri. They all came over to hug Rose. Rose was so excited to see her family. They all gave her a hug and kiss and Adrian told Rose that this was her surprise. They would be staying for the rest of the week and would all head home together.

They spent the day swimming and eating. Rose told everyone what they had done so far. Her visit to Turkey to see her parents and them getting married. Rose was so happy to have her family with her; she told them that she was actually missing them all.

The rest of the week flew by. Lissa loved her estate and couldn't wait to come back and spend more time to check out everything on the island and the surrounding islands. They all decided to head back to Athens a few days early so Lissa, Christian, Mia and Eddie could check out the main island. They checked into the same hotel as before. Adrian and Rose got the same suite and Christian and Lissa had a suite down the hall from them. Dimitri being Lissa's guardian had a room across from them. Mia and Eddie had a room a floor below. They all rested for awhile before taking a tour. They spent some of the tour on a beach. They shopped and went to eat at an outside café. They were really having a good time. They were sad that they only had one day left but they promised they could come back again and maybe even go to Switzerland. After they ate they decided to go dancing. The club they went to was a Moroi club and it was crowded. They got in right away since Lissa was their Queen.

They were dancing the night away. Rose and Lissa were dancing and Lissa asked Rose what she thought about her marrying Christian tomorrow. That way she could marry him before having to head back to court where there were so many things that needed to be taken care of and she didn't know when she could find time to plan a wedding or even get away again. Rose thought it was a great idea. When it was time to leave there was a limo ready to take them back to the hotel. Lissa told Christian her idea and he agreed. Eddie and Mia decided to get married as well. Everyone was happy. They decided Lissa and Christian would marry first at sunset then Eddie and Mia would follow. They would wed on the beach. When they got back to their rooms, Lissa and Mia went shopping on line for dresses. Rose and Adrian would stand up for each couple. The men went online to find their tuxes and first thing in the morning they would all go ring shopping. Once all the dresses and tuxes were purchased they headed to bed. The dresses and tuxes would be delivered first thing in the morning along with a tailor in case any adjustments needed to be made.

Lissa and Mia's dresses arrived at dawn. They tried them on and they fit perfectly. Rose's dress also fit perfectly. Rose's dress was strapless and maroon. It went perfectly with her skin color. The girls went to grab some food. The boys showed up awhile later. When they reached the jewelry store each couple went looking for their perfect rings. Eddie picked out a nice diamond engagement ring for Mia and got the matching bands. They were pretty but simple. Christian and Lissa's bands were all diamonds and sapphires. They were absolutely beautiful. They had their names and today's date inscribed in each other's bands.

Back at the hotel the girls went and got their hair and nails done. Then they went and put their dresses on. Both wedding dresses were strapless Vera Wang. They were simple and went just below their knees. They would be going barefoot since they would be walking in the sand. Lissa asked Dimitri if he would walk both her and Mia to their soon to be husbands and he agreed to it. When it was time, Rose and Adrian walked arm in arm until they reached Christian. Adrian kissed Rose and went to stand by Christian. Rose stood in her spot, then Lissa and Dimitri walked out and Christian had such a happy smile on his face. Lissa looked absolutely beautiful and she smiled at Christian the entire way until she reached him. After they said I do's the minister pronounced them man and wife and they kissed. They went and sat down while Eddie made his way to take Christian's spot. Dimitri walked back to get Mia. The minster pronounced them man and wife and they kissed. Everyone there clapped. They had a buffet set up on the beach; they also had a huge bon fire going. This turned out to be one of the best nights they had while being all together. Dimitri looked sad. Rose walked over to him and asked him what was wrong. He just gave her a sad smile and said he was just lonely. Being a guardian is a hard life especially when he sees how all of you are happy. Rose hugged him and said "don't worry comrade; as soon as we get back home, I'm going to find you somebody". He laughed and gave her a quick kiss and he went back to patrolling the beach with the other guardians.

Everybody stripped out of their clothes and ran into the sea. They had fun splashing each other. They stayed swimming for an hour. Then they headed back to the fire to dry off and then head back to the hotel. This was their final night there so they all decided to head to the lounge and have a few drinks before heading to bed.

The limo picked everyone up and brought them to the airport and they made their long way back home to Pennsylvania.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

A few weeks have passed since everyone returned to court. Lissa was very busy, Christian and Adrian took up teaching jobs at court so any Moroi, who wanted to, could learn how to use their element offensively. Rose took a job at court at training guardians to become better. Even though she was no longer an active guardian she still wanted to help out.  
There were always six guardians patrolling Adrian and Rose's property. When Adrian's guardians were there, he had four; they too would patrol the property. Two would always be in the house at all times in case of an emergency.  
Adrian and Rose settled into their new home. They decided to have a home warming party since her parents were coming in for a visit. The day of the party, Rose wasn't feeling too well, she decided to head to the doctors to make she was okay. She didn't tell anyone she was going since she didn't want to worry anyone. The doctor checked her out and did some blood work, when she came back in she told Rose she was fine and that she was pregnant. Rose was in shock at first but was very excited at the same time. The doctor did an ultra sound and told her she was about six weeks along. The doctor printed out the ultra sound pictures and gave them to Rose and told her to make an appointment for next month. Rose got back home and just sat there. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a mom. She knew Adrian would be excited sine he was always talking about their future kids. Rose blocked Adrian so he wouldn't know what was going on but she would tell everyone tonight that she is pregnant.  
Adrian could feel that Rose was excited about something but she was blocking him out. When he got home he found her laying on the couch rubbing her belly. He could tell by her aura that she was really happy. He sat on the couch and asked her what she was so happy about. She just grinned at him. She sat up and went to sit on his lap and began kissing his lips. When they finally pulled away she said "I was going to tell everyone tonight but I can't wait that long to tell someone". He looked at her and asked what it was. She smiled at him again and said "I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby. I'm about six weeks along." Adrian smiled her. He stood up and picked her up and carried her to their bedroom and celebrated the pregnancy by making love.  
Abe and Janine were the first to arrive followed by Eddie, Mia and Christian. Lissa was running late because of some crisis that couldn't wait. When everyone sat down to eat, Rose cleared her throat and said she had an announcement to make. She looked at everyone and said "I'm pregnant". Lissa jumped up and ran over to hug her sister. "I'm going to be an aunt, this is so exciting!" Adrian and Rose just chuckled. Everyone gave their congratulations and all through dinner they talked about the baby. Lissa had so many ideas for the nursery and once they found out what Rose was having she was putting her ideas into motion.  
Rose told Lissa she still wants to train but would like to get someone else who can do the combat part of the training. Lissa said she would find someone as soon as she could. Abe and Janine were beaming the entire night. You could tell that they were excited about becoming grandparents. When they were ready to leave they both hugged Rose, told her how much they loved her and they would be staying for a week so they made plans to have dinner tomorrow night at a fine Italian Restaurant. Lissa, Christian and Dimitri were the last ones to leave. Rose forgot that she had pictures from the ultra sound so she went into her bag and showed the pictures first to Adrian. The look of love that fell upon his features made Rose's heart melt. She knew right then and there that he was going to be an excellent dad. Lissa looked at the pictures next and once again she got really excited. Once they finally left, Rose sat on the couch with Adrian. She put her feet up on the coffee table and rested her head on his shoulder. She yawned. Adrian said "Come on Lil Dhampir; let's get you and our baby to bed". They climbed the stairs to their bedroom and both stripped naked and climbed into bed. As soon as Rose's head hit the pillows she was out cold. Adrian kissed her gently on the tummy and said "night my baby, daddy loves you and can't wait to meet you" He then gave Rose a kiss and whispered "thank you Lil Dhampir, this is the second best thing you have given me and I could not ask for anything more, I love you". He then snuggled up to Rose and he too soon fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rose spent most of the week with her parents. They went shopping together and got a few things for the baby. When they left at the end of the week they told her that they would be back before the baby was born and to keep them updated with any news regarding her or the baby. She told her parents that she would and that she was going to miss them.  
Lissa found a guardian to help Rose out. Guardian Addison Salvatore was sitting in the court café with Rose. They were getting to know each other. Guardian Salvatore was a few years older than Rose. She was from Italy and was 2nd best of her class. She had thirteen Molnija marks. While they were talking Dimitri walked in. Rose waved to him and he came over to say hi. Rose introduced Addison to Dimitri. Rose asked him if he would like to join them and sat down next to Addison. They talked for about an hour but Dimitri had to leave, he was about to start his shift. He said goodbye. I told Addison how Dimitri used to be my mentor. She said she would like to get to know him better. We said our goodbyes and planned to meet up early before training started.  
Rose was walking over to see Lissa when she ran into Dimitri. She told him how Addison liked him and wanted to get to know him a little better. He smiled and said he would like that too. I told him if he wasn't on duty tomorrow he could come by and watch training.  
When Rose got to Lissa's she had to wait a few minutes since Lissa was in a meeting. When she was finally allowed in she went up to Lissa and hugged her and asked how she was doing. She was a little stressed but doing okay. They talked for a few about Guardian Salvatore but when Rose got up to leave she started to feel dizzy so she sat back down and told Lissa to call the doctor and Adrian. When the doctor got there Rose was almost passed out. The doctor had her sent over to the hospital where she ran some tests. Adrian met up with Rose in the hospital. He was sitting next to her holding her hand waiting for the doctor to come back in. When the doctor came in she told Rose that her baby was fine but Rose was anemic. She told Rose that she needed to rest and she needed iron. Adrian and Rose were relieved that nothing was wrong with the baby. Lissa told Rose that Dimitri would take over her lesson with Guardian Salvatore until after the baby was born. Rose mumbled okay. Lissa gave a quick kiss to Rose and said goodbye since she had another meeting she had to attend.  
Adrian took the rest of the day off and brought Rose back to their house. Adrian made Rose some tea then popped in a movie and they sat there on the couch snuggling.

Before Rose knew it, it was time for her appointment. Adrian was going with her, he was so excited. The doctor took some more blood to see how Rose's anemia was then they had her lay down for the ultra sound. Adrian and Rose got to hear the baby's heart beat. They both had tears in their eyes. The doctor said the baby looks fine and everything is going along as it should be. She told Rose her anemia is fine and to make an appointment in six weeks and we will be able to tell what the sex of the baby is.  
The weeks flew by. Dimitri and Addison were now dating. Lissa had now made it law that every Moroi who wishes to learn offensive magic be allowed to learn it at every academy. She had also made it acceptable that Moroi and Dhampir be treated equally and any marriage between Moroi and Dhampir would not be criticized. There were a few Royals who grumbled about this law but for the most part everyone agreed.  
The day finally arrived for the appointment where they found out the sex. Rose was laying on the table while Adrian was sitting next to her holding her hand. The doctor came in and put some gel on Rose's tummy. They saw their baby on the monitor along with its strong heart beat. After a few minutes the doctor looked at Adrian and Rose and said "congratulations, you are having a baby girl". The doctor wiped the gel off and told Rose she wanted to see her in six weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When they got home they couldn't wait to share the news. Adrian called Christian to see if they wanted to go to dinner that night; he said sure but told them to come there, he would cook. Adrian agreed but told Christian to invite Eddie, Mia, Dimitri and Addison. He told Adrian no problem and he would see them around seven. Rose called her parents to tell them they would be having a granddaughter and the due date is October 13th. They promised to come and visit as soon as they could. Rose hung up and told Adrian she was going to take a nap. Adrian said he would nap with her. They climbed into bed. Rose snuggled up to Adrian but the baby bump was starting to get in the way.  
When they got to Lissa and Christian's everyone was already there. Lissa was bouncing with anticipation but rose wouldn't tell her just yet. She said she would tell everyone after they ate. Lissa pouted and everyone laughed.  
Christian made marinated steak tips with potatoes and salad. He made double chocolate brownies for dessert since he knows how Rose loves her chocolate. Finally after they ate and were having their dessert Rose told everyone that they were going to have a niece. Lissa was jumping in her seat and said that they needed to start shopping ASAP so they can get the nursery set up. Rose said she planned on going shopping tomorrow since she needs some new maternity clothes. Mia, Lissa, Adrian and Rose would be the ones going shopping. Christian had his classes he needed to teach along with Guardian Salvatore. Dimitri and Eddie would be going as guardians since they were Lissa's main guardians. They decided to meet first thing in the morning for breakfast then they would eat out shopping.  
When they arrived at the mall the first thing they did was to find a crib, dresser, rocking chair and baby clothes. Lissa insisted on buying everything since she was the aunty and it was her job to spoil her niece. Rose headed over to the maternity section to buy some new clothes. Adrian told her he had an errand to run and he would meet them in the food court. Rose bought three bags of clothes then she, Lissa and Mia went to the toy store. They bought teddy bears and all different kinds of stuffed animals. They had all the stuff they bought shipped to the house. Everything would be arriving first thing tomorrow morning. When they got to the food court Adrian was already there. He had already ordered food for Rose. She sat down next to him feeling completely exhausted. She asked him where he went but he just shrugged and said he was just looking around. She didn't really believe him but she let it go.  
When they got back home, Lissa told them that she would be back tomorrow after the furniture arrives and she would be painting and decorating the nursery. She decided to go with a princess theme since she was going to really be a princess. Lissa and Mia hugged and kissed Adrian and Rose goodbye and headed back to court. Rose went into their bedroom, she took a hot shower. Adrian decided to join her in the shower. They made love then he washed Rose's hair and her body. He then shut the shower off and they dried off then climbed into bed.  
The next couple of days Lissa and her crew had put together the baby's room. There were a lot of pinks and purples. It was actually really pretty. After all the furniture was put together it was put in its place. While this was being done, Adrian and Rose made meatballs and cooked spaghetti along with the home made garlic bread. They all sat down to eat, Christian was a little hesitant to try it since he knew how Rose couldn't cook, but when he finally took a bite of the meatballs, he was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. Rose just stuck her tongue out at him and told him "I always knew how to cook, I just chose not to". Everyone broke into laughter. Rose thanked them for all the help and she couldn't be more blessed to have all them in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Seven months into Rose's pregnancy she was so ready to have it over with, she was huge. Every time Rose would go and visit with Lissa, Christian would always make a smart ass remark about her weight and Lissa would always smack him but today when Christian saw her and made a wise ass remark, Rose burst into tears. Lissa jumped up and hugged Rose while glaring at Christian. Christian kept trying to apologize but Lissa told him to leave. Adrian came running in; he could feel that Rose was very upset. When he asked Lissa what happened Lissa told him that Christian was being an ass and Rose just burst into tears. Adrian came over and hugged her. He was whispering into her ear and was calming her down. Lissa said she was going to find Christian. Christian was sitting on their bed looking real distraught. When Lissa walked in he asked how Rose was. Lissa said she was fine. Adrian is with her calming her down. Christian said he was just joking around like they always did but Lissa said "Rose is very hormonal and the slightest thing can set her off". Christian got up and went to find Rose. She was still sitting there but Adrian was holding her. Christian looked at Rose and apologized. He told Rose he was just joking like always and didn't mean to make her cry. He told her he would never deliberately hurt her. He gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek. Rose looked at him and said it was okay "it's these damn hormones that are making me more moody than usual". Everyone chuckled and Christian said he was going to make it up to her. He went into the kitchen and made Rose double chocolate fudge brownies. She ate the entire batch by herself. That night Adrian had a surprise dinner made for Rose. He also had a dozen roses for her. He also handed Rose a box. When she opened it she saw a silver heart shaped necklace with their daughters name on it. It was beautiful and Rose began to cry. Adrian said when the baby was born he is having her birthday and birthstone on it. Rose got up and thanked her husband. She would have to wear the necklace hidden under her clothes since they haven't told anyone yet what the name of the baby was.

Lissa was planning a baby shower for Rose but she was waiting for Rose's parents to come back. They would be flying in on Friday night so Lissa planned the shower for Saturday afternoon. She had only four weeks left until the baby would be here. The shower was going to be a Jack and Jill shower. Adrian and Abe really wanted to be there. Lissa had decorated one of the ball rooms the same colors she did for the nursery.

The guest list included all the guardians who knew Rose and the ones who could not make it because they were on duty sent a gift. Rose had a lot of Moroi friends and they too were invited. Christian gave Dimitri and Addison the day off so they could also attend the party. Mia and Eddie would also be there along with most of the guardians from the academy who taught Rose. Lissa had also invited the Belikov's. Lissa remembered how Rose loved them when she was in Russia. Lissa had ordered tons of food and a huge marble cake with chocolate frosting. The day of the shower Adrian told Rose that he was going to take her out to eat. She really didn't want to go since she was so big and felt like she waddled every time she walked. Adrian told her that she didn't waddle and no matter how big she was she was beautiful and he wanted to show off his gorgeous beautiful wife. She finally agreed. They walked hand and hand to the café but Adrian said he first had to stop by and see Lissa about something she wanted to talk about. Adrian walked towards the ballroom then knocked on the door while shouting to see if she was in there. When he opened the door and they walked in everyone yelled "surprise". Rose was startled but a huge smile spread across her face. She immediately saw her parents. The first thing that caught Rose's attention was the fact that Janine was pregnant. They hugged each other. Rose looked at her mother and asked her why they didn't tell her. Abe said they wanted it to be a surprise for you. Rose asked if they knew what they were having and they told her it was a boy. They told Rose she was going to have a brother and his name is going to be Caleb Gavin Hathaway Mazur and he is due on January 19th. Rose told her parents that she was happy for them and excited about being a big sister. After she hugged them she made her way around the room. When she was halfway around the room she came upon a group of people she never thought she would see again. There stood the Belikov family, Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria along with Paul and Zoya. They all hugged Rose except for Viktoria. She was a little hesitant. She finally looked at Rose and apologized for what she said the last time she saw her. Rose told her there was nothing to apologize for. Viktoria hugged her and told Rose how much she missed her. Dimitri walked over with Addison. The family really seemed to like Addison and Rose was pleased that everything was working out for Dimitri. After talking with them Rose said she would talk to them later and finished making her way around the room. Rose saw Tasha talking to Christian so Rose went up and said hello to Tasha. Finally Lissa made Rose sit down so she could start to open her gifts. Four hours later Rose finally opened her last gift. She had more clothes, diapers, bottles, toys and blankets then she knew what to do with. She thanked everyone and told everyone to eat and have fun. Lissa had a bunch of guardians bring all of the gifts back to Adrian and Rose's place. Rose also insisted that her parents stay with them until they leave which wouldn't be until after the baby is born. The Belikov's were also staying until the baby was born. They still considered Rose part of their family and wanted to be there when the new bundle of joy arrives. Everyone started to leave a few hours later except for her family. Lissa told everyone to head over their place for a little down time. The Belikov's came as well, they wanted to get to know Adrian. Before everyone left for the evening Lissa told everyone that she had an announcement. Lissa held Christian's hand and said that she was pregnant. She was two months along and her due date was May 15th. Adrian got up first and gave his sister a hug and congratulated her. He told her that he was very excited to become an uncle along with a dad. Rose wobbled over to hug Christian and then Lissa. Everyone else gave their congratulations.  
Adrian, Rose and her parents got into Adrian's car and drove them back to the house. When they got there they showed their parents to one of the guest bedrooms and showed Abe's guardians where they would be staying. Rose said goodnight to everyone. She got to their bedroom and ran a hot bath and laid in the tub for awhile just to relax. Adrian came in and joined her but he climbed in behind her and gave her a massage. Rose felt like she was in heaven. Once he was done massaging her he started to kiss down her neck and along her shoulders. Adrian could feel Rose shiver. He climbed out of the tub and carefully helped Rose up and dried her off and they moved to the bed. Adrian started kissing her again all the way down to her tummy. When he got there he stopped and started talking to the baby. The baby started kicking when Adrian talked to her. Rose chuckled and said "look who is already a daddy's girl. She doesn't kick like that when I talk to her". Adrian laughed and told her "it's because she loves her daddy's voice". Rose told him "I don't blame her; I love your sexy voice too". Adrian talked to the baby for awhile longer and the baby continued to kick Rose until Adrian finally said "good night my sweet baby girl. Only four more weeks until I get to meet you. I can't wait sweetheart". He kissed her tummy one more time and he moved back up to kiss Rose. They made love but very gently. Adrian pulled Rose over to him. They lay there just touching. Rose started yawning, she told Adrian that she loved him and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Adrian and Rose were having breakfast with Abe and Janine. They were talking about baby stuff when Abe asked Rose how she would feel if he and her mother decided to get a place near here so they could be in their granddaughter's life and also so Caleb could get to know his big sister and his niece. Rose thought it was a great idea. Abe told them that he already bought a home a few miles from here and would be moving in, in a few days. Rose went to stand up and she felt sharp pains in her tummy. She cried out. Adrian started to panic. Janine remained calmed and told Abe to have the guardian get the car so they could get her to the hospital. When they got there they put Rose in a room and checked her out. They said she was fine and what she was feeling were false labor pains. They told her the baby is almost ready and that she has moved into the correct position. The doctor told Rose what to expect and the baby could come anytime now. The doctor told Rose to take it easy and to come back if the pain gets any worse. Rose got back home, Lissa was waiting there. She was worried about Rose. Rose said she was fine, just a false alarm. Adrian and Abe had to head over to court for some business but would be back soon. The three pregnant women sat on the couch eating munchies. Lissa popped in a move, a comedy since none of them wanted to cry, damn hormones.

When Adrian and Abe returned Christian was with them and they had brought Chinese food. All the girls jumped up and grabbed the bags and dug in. They ended up buying a lot of food since they knew how big their appetites are.

After they ate everyone wanted to see Abe and Janine's place. It was only three miles away. When they got there they were all in awe. Their place was as big as Adrian and Rose's but was a different layout. The grounds were really gorgeous. When they were done they got back into the car. They dropped Adrian, Rose, & Janine off and then Christian, Lissa and their guardians headed back to court.

Adrian told Rose he will not be teaching until after the baby come, he wants to be there for her every step of the way. Rose started feeling contractions again but they were so far apart she knew it wasn't time yet.

A few weeks have passed and Rose was getting more and more uncomfortable. Adrian did everything in his power to make her as comfortable as possible. She ended up in the hospital a few times, but they were always false alarms. Finally on Wednesday, October 12th; Rose's water broke. She was just getting out of the shower when she felt the water gush down her leg. She yelled to Adrian loudly and through the bond. He came rushing in the bathroom and saw Rose hunched over. She whispered that her water had broke and they needed to get to the hospital. While Rose was getting dressed Adrian grabbed her overnight bag, gave it to the guardians and told them to get the car. He then called her parents and Lissa. They all said they would be at the hospital waiting. The guardians had the car waiting at the front door and one helped Adrian get Rose into the cars backseat. Adrian sat in the back with her. The contractions were about fifteen minutes apart. They made it to the court hospital in about eight minutes. They had called ahead so the doctor was already waiting for her. They got Rose up to a room. They did an examination and said she was only four centimeters dialated. Her parents came in after Rose was given her epidural. Lissa and Christian showed up a few minutes later. Mia and Eddie were coming later along with the Belikovs.

Rose was pacing up and down the hallways trying to speed up her labor. She was now four hours in and still nothing much had happened and she was only six centimeters. Adrian walked with her. They talked through the bond. He was sending her calming thoughts. She was getting tired so they went back to her room so she could rest for awhile. Her parents said they were going to get something to eat and would be back in a bit. Christian and Lissa said they would go with them since Lissa was starving. They asked if Adrian wanted anything but he said no.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ten minutes after midnight the contractions were only a few minutes apart. The doctor came in and checked Rose and told her it was almost time. Abe and Christian left the room to go out and wait with everybody else. Lissa and Janine were staying in the room to help Adrian if he needed it. The doctor told Rose to start pushing. Adrian was holding Rose's hand, well actually Rose was crushing Adrian's hand but he didn't say anything. Rose was screaming that she wanted the baby out now. Lissa was wiping Rose's forehead with a cool towel. The doctor told Rose that she could see the head. Rose pushed a few more times and then she heard the most precious sound. Her baby was crying. The doctor asked Adrian if he wanted to cut the cord and of course he did. They took the baby away for a few minutes to check her over then they brought her over and laid her in Rose's arms. Rose looked at her daughter and cried. She was a beautiful baby. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had a full head of dark hair but she had Adrian's eyes. Adrian asked Rose if he could hold her and Rose handed the baby to Adrian. Adrian looked at his daughter and said "hello baby girl, I'm so glad you're finally here. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen". The baby was just cooing at Adrian. Adrian gave her a kiss and turned to Janine. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter"? He handed the baby over to Janine. Lissa said she was going out to get everyone. When everyone was in the room Rose said "I would like to introduce to you our daughter Lily Rose Dragomir. She weighed in at 9 lbs and 3 oz and is 21 inches long. Everyone gathered around and took turns holding Lily after Lissa and Abe got to hold her. When everyone had their turn they said their goodbyes and would see Rose when she got home.

Finally when they were alone, Adrian laid in bed with Rose holding their baby. Rose noticed that Lily had little fangs. She started to freak out. Adrian was freaked out too and he ran to get the doctor. When the doctor came in Rose showed her the fangs. The doctor told Rose it was normal. She had done some research and found that because Rose is shadow kissed she had more Moroi genes than a normal Dhampir but where she was brought back to life a second time she was given more Moroi genes and now she is more Moroi but without the fangs. She told Adrian and Rose if they have more children they too would be Moroi so they have nothing to worry about. Rose couldn't believe that she was Moroi. Their baby was Moroi. This made Adrian very happy. Adrian kissed his wife who started yawning. He told her to sleep, he wasn't going anywhere and he would look after their Lily.

When Rose fell asleep Adrian sat there holding his daughter. He was talking to her and she had her eyes open looking up at her daddy. Adrian kept putting kisses on her cheeks and the top of her head. Lily was holding on to Adrian's finger. He sat with her for hours even after Lily fell asleep. Rose woke up some hours later and saw Adrian rocking Lily. She reached over to the night stand to grab her camera and took pictures. Adrian looked up at her and smiled. Rose told Adrian to go home and shower and get some sleep. He first refused, he didn't want to leave them but finally Rose talked him into it and said he would but would be back in a few hours. Adrian gave Lily to Rose. He kissed both of them goodbye and said he would be back later.

When Adrian returned he found both Rose and Lily sleeping. He sat there watching them. He grabbed the camera and started taking pictures. Rose woke up and smiled. He gave Rose a small bag with gifts inside. She opened the bigger box and it was her necklace and it had Lily's birthstone of Opal and the date of her birth, 1 19 11. Adrian put the necklace around her neck. She then opened the smaller box and it was a mother's ring with his birthstone of diamond, Roses birthstone of Emerald and Lily's. Rose started crying and thanked him for the ring, necklace and for helping her create the most beautiful baby in the world.

A day later Rose and Lily were discharged from the hospital. When they walked into the house her family was there welcoming them home. There was a banner hanging saying _It's a Girl _and lots of pink and purple balloons. Adrian led Rose over to the sofa so she could sit and feed Lily. They haven't told anyone yet about Lily being a Moroi. When Lily was finished feeding Adrian told everyone about Lily and Rose. Everyone was shocked at first but after thinking about it, it did make sense. Abe was the first to hold Lily after she fed. He showed so much love when he held her. Rose felt a pang of jealously but he and Janine were trying to make up for the lost time with Rose. Lissa and Christian had to leave, she had a meeting she to be at. Dimitri also had to leave so he hugged his family goodbye then he hugged Rose and congratulated her and shook Adrian's hand and then the three of them left. Rose invited the Belikov's to stay for dinner since they were leaving tomorrow. They agreed and then they took turns holding Lily. Rose was still feeling tired so she excused herself and went to take a nap. Adrian and Olena were talking and she was telling him how much they love Rose and glad that she had him and they are more than welcome to come to Russia anytime to visit. Adrian told her they would like that and that he liked her family very much and is glad to know them.

When Rose woke up Adrian had dinner all made. The baby was fed and still being passed around. Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri and Addison were also there. Janine wasn't feeling well so Abe brought her home. Dinner was very nice, when everyone was getting ready to leave Olena came up to Rose and told her how much she loves her and that her, Adrian and Lily are welcome at their house anytime. Rose thanked her and gave everyone hugs and kisses and told the Belikov's that she would keep in touch. Eddie and Mia said that they had to go too so they said their goodbyes and headed out.

Christian and Lissa decided to stay a little bit longer so Lissa could have some time with her niece. Dimitri and Addison were now on guardian duty so they were off standing at the back of the room. A few minutes later Mia was running back in the house yelling that there were strigoi in the yard. Dimitri ran out of the house to help Eddie and the other guardian while Addison stayed to guard the Moroi. Christian wanted to go out and help but he wasn't needed. Dimitri and Eddie came back in and said there were only eight of them and the other guardians took care of the strigoi. Rose asked how they got on the property and one of their guardians said someone had tossed a silver stake to break the wards. Adrian was hugging her and Lily to his chest. The guardians assured Adrian and Rose and the other Moroi that everything was okay and the wards were already back up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Abe heard about the attack, he hired more guardians for Adrian and Rose. He also hired some for Christian and Lissa as well as for him and Janine. He wasn't taking any chances of anything happening to his family. Christian, Lissa, Eddie and Mia stayed the night with Adrian and Rose. Lissa was really shaken up. One of the guardians heard one of the Strigoi say that they were there to wipe out the Dragomir family. Dimitri and Eddie went outside to patrol. Adrian showed Mia her room and Christian followed to see where he and Lissa would be sleeping. Lissa stayed with Rose while she fed Lily. Lissa was still crying and Rose was telling her it was going to be okay. Abe's new guardians would be here tomorrow and we will be fully protected now. Rose had her arm around Lissa and promised nothing was going to happen and she also told Lissa that the reason she was so worked up was because of her baby and those damn hormones don't help the situation. Lissa laughed and after Rose burped Lily she handed her to Lissa and told her to enjoy a little Aunty/Niece time.

As the weeks passed there were more and more Strigoi attacks so Lissa decided to put together a group of guardians and Moroi who would go after the Strigoi and attack them before they could attack anyone else. With the help of Abe she got together a group of 100 guardians and 50 Moroi. They did their Intel during the day finding out where the Strigoi were hiding and during the night they would come up with their plan of attack for the next day. After a couple of months the Strigoi were attacking less and less since the group of guardians/Moroi had killed hundreds of the Strigoi.

December rolled around and Rose and Lissa had planned a small baby shower for Janine. Janine was surprised. She gave her daughter and Lissa a hug and kiss and thanked them for the nice surprise. Janine sat down and opened her gifts. Rose had bought her mom a crib, changing table and tons of clothes. Lissa had bought tons of clothes and lots and lots of diapers. Janine also got toys, bottles and other baby stuff from various other guests.  
After the gifts were opened, Abe, Adrian who was holding Lily, and Christian showed up to eat and mingle with the small crowd. Adrian walked over to Janine and asked her if she would like to hold her granddaughter. Janine took Lily and was talking to her. Lily grabbed Janine's hair and was pulling on it while cooing at her. Rose started taking pictures. Everyone loved Lily. She was such a good baby. She was the perfect mix of both her parents. She was absolutely gorgeous. For Christmas, Rose had Lily's picture taken in the cutest red and black dress. She then started making collages for her parents and for Lissa and Christian with different pictures that she had taken of Lily from her birth until now and this was to be their Christmas gifts.

When New Years Eve came Adrian and Rose decided to go out and celebrate since they haven't done anything for themselves since Lily was born. Lissa was taking Lily for the night so they could have the night all to themselves.  
They packed up Lily and brought her to Lissa's. They handed over Lily's bag, kissed their baby goodbye and they headed out for dinner. After they ate they went to one of the courts night clubs for a night of dancing. They brought the New Year in kissing on the dance floor. They both had a slight buzz going. They finally decided that they had, had enough dancing so they took the limo back to their place.  
When they got home they decided to relax in the hot tub. They undressed, grabbed some towels and went into the hot tub. After relaxing for a little while Rose got up and sat on Adrian's lap. She started kissing him. She pushed her tongue in his mouth. They were fighting for dominance but Rose held all the power at this moment. She started to move her lips down his neck along his collar bone. She took her hand and started rubbing his chest down to his manhood. Rose then brought her mouth back up to his lips. Rose positioned herself and slowly slid down Adrian's member. Adrian let out a low moan. Rose slowly went up and down on him. He started growling. He grabbed her by her hips and moved her up and down faster. They both started moaning. Adrian grabbed hold of Rose's breast and started rubbing and pulling on her nipples. Rose started moving even faster. She knew she was close. Adrian felt her tightening up around him and that did it for him. He exploded deep into her. They were both breathing heavily. Adrian began kissing Rose again. When he pulled away from her lips he told her how much he loves her. Rose held him for a few more minutes then she slid off of Adrian and sat down next to him. After being in the hot tub for over an hour they decided to jump in the pool to cool down a little. When they finally finished swimming they got out and dried themselves off and went up to their room. When they laid down on their very comfortable bed they started fooling around again and ended up making love five more times that night.

They next day when Adrian woke up he lay there looking at his beautiful wife. She looked like an angel and he still couldn't believe that she was his. He leaned over and started to kiss her neck. She started to come out of her sleep so he went to her lips and passionately started kissing them. Rose finally woke up and kissed him back. Rose pulled away trying to catch her breath and said she needed a shower. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got the water to a nice warm temperature. She climbed in and let the water fall over her body. A few minutes later Adrian came in and joined her. He started to massage her neck and shoulders. Rose felt so relaxed. Adrian then moved his hand to her front and started to massage her breasts. They made love in the shower. When they finally got out they got dressed so they could go and get Lily. When they got to Christian and Lissa's, Christian was making breakfast/lunch. Rose went over and picked up her baby. She was kissing Lily and telling her how much mommy and daddy missed her. Lily was cooing while looking at her mother. Adrian then took Lily and started giving her kisses as well. Then they all sat down and ate. Rose asked Lissa when her appointment was to find out the sex of her baby. She said it was on Wednesday and she couldn't wait, she was very excited to find out what she was having. They talked for a while longer then they said their goodbyes. Rose asked Adrian if he would mind if they went to visit her parents. He said it was no problem. They put Lily in her car seat and headed off to see Abe and Janine.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When they got there Abe came out to greet them. He opened the door and took Lily out of her car seat. He picked her up and started talking to her telling her how much grandpa loved her. Adrian and Rose chuckled. Lily was looking at Abe with her big beautiful green eyes; it was almost as if she knew what he was saying.  
Rose went into the house to see how her mom was feeling. She was sitting in a recliner chair. She looked exhausted. Rose went over and gave her a hug. Abe and Adrian followed shortly after and Abe brought Lily over to Janine. Janine's face lit up. She took Lily and was telling her that her Uncle Caleb couldn't wait to meet her. Lily smiled and grabbed hold of Janine's hair. Everyone chuckled. Janine told everyone she couldn't wait for the baby to come. She was as big as a house and could barely move. They stayed for lunch then they headed out for a day of shopping. Rose told her parents she would see them soon and that she loved them.

The weeks were flying by and Lissa found out she was having a boy and she and Christian were very excited. On the morning of January 19, Janine went into labor. When Abe called Rose to tell her, he was sounding panicked. Rose chuckled to herself and told Abe that she would meet him at the hospital. Adrian and Rose dropped Lily off at Lissa's and they headed over to the hospital. Rose found Abe pacing the hallway. She went up and gave him a hug. She then went to see her mom, but when she got in the room she saw the doctor examine her mom. The doctor said that Janine was going to need a C Section, the baby was breach. Rose was holding her mom's hand. Abe and Adrian walked in. The doctor explained to Abe what was happening. Abe was looking frantic but Rose told him to calm down, he was freaking Janine out. Rose told him everything was going to be okay. The nurses came in and wheeled Janine down to the operating rooms. Rose told Abe that Adrian and she would be in the waiting area. Abe followed the nurse and he put on his scrubs and went in the room to be there for Janine. 30 minutes later Janine gave birth to Caleb Andrew Hathaway Mazur. He weighed in at 8lbs 6oz and was 22 inches long. He had brown eyes just like Rose and he had a full head of dark hair. Abe actually had tears in his eyes when he got to hold Caleb. He then kissed Janine and thanked her for giving him a son. As they were stitching Janine up, Abe went out to get Adrian and Rose. Abe gave Adrian a cigar, Rose rolled her eyes. Abe and Adrian went outside to smoke them. Rose waited in Janine's room. When they finally brought Janine in she was holding Caleb. Rose went over to look at her brother. Janine told Rose that Caleb looked just like she did as a baby. Rose picked up her brother. Abe and Adrian walked in. Abe had a huge grin on his face. He kissed Janine then sat down. Rose kissed Caleb and handed him to Adrian. After a few hours, Adrian and Rose left the hospital so Janine could rest. They said they would be back tomorrow. They decided to get a bite to eat before they picked Lily up. They went to a nice Italian restaurant.

The months continued to fly by and everything was going great except for Lissa. She was having a difficult pregnancy and when she went to her appointment in March, the doctor put her on strict bed rest for the last 2 months of her pregnancy. Rose and Lily would stay with Lissa while Christian was as work. Rose had also found out that she was pregnant again. She was only 2 months along. She hasn't told anyone yet except for Adrian and he was beyond excited that they were going to have another baby. When April rolled around Rose had to tell everyone that she was pregnant. She was already showing which she thought was odd since last time she didn't really start to show until she was 6 months pregnant. Adrian and Rose were going to the doctors to see if everything was ok. They brought Lily to her parents. Lissa had Eddie and Dimitri with her until Rose got back. When they got to the doctors Rose was laying on the table while the doctor put gel on her tummy. When they looked at the screen the doctor had a grin on her face and pointed out to Adrian and Rose the two little heart beats. They were having twins. Adrian was beaming he was so excited. They printed out the pictures of the ultra sound, wiped Roses belly off and told her on the next appointment they would be able to determine the sex. Rose made an appointment for a month. Adrian took Rose's hand and they walked out of the building towards their car. Adrian picked Rose up and spun her around. He kept telling her how much he loved her. They kissed while Adrian carried Rose to their car. When he finally put Rose down and stopped kissing her, she told him that she loved him very much too.  
They drove to her parents to get Lily. When they walked in Abe was playing with Lily. He smiled at them. Rose told him that she was having twins. He got up and handed Lily to Adrian then he went to hug his daughter. Abe told Rose he was very proud of her and was excited about having more grandchildren. Abe led Adrian and Rose to their bedroom where Janine was laying down with Caleb. Rose told her mother that she was having twins and next appointment they will find out the sexes. Janine beamed at her daughter. They stayed and talked for a bit but head to get back to Lissa. She kissed her parents goodbye and made their way back to court. When they got to Lissa's, Rose went up to Lissa's bedroom to see how she was doing. Adrian stayed down in the living room while he fed Lily. Dimitri and Eddie said their hellos and were getting ready to stand guard outside, but Rose told them to wait a minute she had something to tell them. Rose went and sat on the bed with Lissa and took her hand and kissed it. She then looked at everyone and said the baby was fine, or should I say the babies. Lissa was getting excited but Rose told her to calm down, she could get excited after her baby is born. Dimitri and Eddie each came over and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and said they were really happy for her. Adrian had come in while Rose was telling them so Dimitri and Eddie each shook Adrian's hand and they then excused themselves to stand guard. When Christian came home, he came in and kissed Lissa then hugged Rose and congratulated her and Adrian. Rose asked how he knew and he just laughed saying the news was all over court you having twins. Christian asked them to stay for dinner and they agreed. Rose handed Lily over to Lissa. Rose and Adrian brought a table into the bedroom so they could all eat with Lissa. Christian was making Lasagna and garlic bread. When it was time to eat the all went into the bedroom and saw Lissa sleeping with Lily, Rose took out her camera and took a few pictures.  
After dinner Rose kissed Lissa goodnight and picked up Lily who was still sleeping. When they got home Rose fed and washed up Lily and put her to bed. Adrian and Rose took a shower, made love and they too went to bed.

Rose had her doctor's appointment on May 15. Her and Adrian brought Lily over to her mother's then headed to court for her appointment. Rose way laying on the table watching the screen while the doctor was trying to determine the sex. When the doctor finally spoke she pointed to the screen and said this one is a girl. She printed out a picture then she pointed to the next one and said this one is a boy. She printed out that picture as well. When Rose was cleaning the gel off of her tummy, Adrian's phone started ringing. He saw it was Christian so he answered it and told Christian that they would be there shortly. When he hung up he told Rose that Lissa is in labor and is asking for you. When Rose and Adrian got to Lissa's room she was screaming at Christian. Christian looked extremely pale but he was trying to calm her down and it was only making Lissa get angrier. Adrian told Christian that he would take him for a coffee. Rose went in and took Lissa's hand. Rose finally got Lissa calmed down in 20 minutes. When the nurse came in to examine Lissa she had told Lissa she was about 8 cm dilated so it shouldn't be too long now. Rose was still holding her when she told Lissa she was having a girl and a boy. Lissa smiled. She was excited that their kids would be growing up together and be the same age. About a half hour later Lissa was ready to deliver so through the bond she told Adrian to send Christian in, it was time. Lissa asked Rose to stay with her and of course she did.

Around 5:15 Lissa screamed her final swear words at Christian and then the room was filled with sweet sound of a baby boy crying; Quinn Christian Ozera Dragomir, he weighed in at 6lbs 11 ounces and was 20 inches long. Christian cut the cord and they placed Quinn in Lissa's arms. Quinn had his father's eyes but everything else was Lissa. Through the bond Rose told Adrian to come in and meet his nephew. Adrian walked in with a huge smile on his face. He kissed his sister; shook hands with Christian then went and stood by Rose. When Christian was done holding Quinn he passed the baby to Rose and then to Adrian. Lissa and Christian asked Adrian and Rose if they would be Quinn's god parents and they both said it would be an honor to be his god parents. An hour later Adrian and Rose said they had to get going. Rose gave on last hug and kiss to Lissa and said they would be by when they got home in a few days.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Since Lissa didn't get to have a baby shower, Rose planned on having a little family shower for when she got home. Rose decorated the house with blue balloons and a sign that read "Welcome home Quinn" She also had a caterer come in with lots of food and desserts. Christian told Rose that Lissa would be able to leave the hospital at 12, so Rose had everyone be at the house by 11:30. Abe, Janine and Caleb arrived first. Mia and Eddie showed up next and Dimitri and Addison soon followed. Tasha was with Christian at the hospital. Caleb and Lily were both asleep in a play pen that Adrian had brought over. When Lissa walked into the living room she was surprised to see her family there. Rose walked up to Lissa and gave her a quick kiss and handed her a dozen colored roses. Lissa went over to the recliner and sat down. She then introduced her son to everyone. Everyone got to hold Quinn then she laid him down with Lily and Caleb. Lissa opened her gifts and then everyone ate and talked.

Rose took lots of pictures of the three babies sleeping. They looked so cute just laying there next to each other. Lily was the first to wake up and when Adrian leaned down to pick her up she gave him a big smile. Adrian smiled back at her and gave her a big kiss. Rose of course was taking pictures of the perfect father/daughter moment. Rose went to the fridge and got Lily's bottle. She drank down that bottle real fast. Everyone could already tell that she was going to have Rose's appetite. Lissa started to yawn so everybody started to leave so Lissa could get some rest. Dimitri and Addison were the first to leave since they both had patrolling duty. Eddie and Mia left next. Abe and Janine stayed to help Rose and Adrian clean up. Lissa excused herself and took Quinn up to their bedroom to rest. Christian told Lissa he would be up in awhile. Tasha said she was going too but would be back tomorrow. She gave Christian a kiss and said goodbye to everyone else. Christian was holding Lily and was bouncing her on his legs and she was making the cutest noises. When everything was cleaned up Abe and Janine said their goodbyes and went and picked up Caleb who was still asleep and they left. Rose took Lily back from Christian and told him to go up and enjoy his son. Rose said that they would lock up on their way out. He nodded and went up to their room. Adrian and Rose left a few minutes later with a sleeping Lily in her arms. When they got home they put Lily in her PJ's and put her to bed. Adrian and Rose decided to just chill on the couch and watch a movie.

June and July came and went and it was turning out to be one of the hottest summers in a long time. Rose was really uncomfortable and miserable. She had two more months to go. Adrian took a leave of absence from his teaching job so he could stay with Rose and Lily. Lily was now 10 months old and she had started walking. She was also saying Mama and Dada. She was very active and there was no way Rose could keep up with her all by herself. Adrian was the best dad. He would take Lily to the park and play with her so Rose could nap. On the real hot days the three of them would go in their pool so they could cool off. Lily loved being in the water and Adrian was teaching her how to swim.

By the end of August, Rose was put on bed rest for the last couple of weeks of her pregnancy. Lily wanted her mommy a lot so when Rose wasn't napping, Adrian and Lily would come in and play on the bed so lily could be near her mama. Lily also loved to be read to so Rose would read her stories during the day and Adrian would always read her a bedtime story.

Everyday her family would stop by to visit so she wouldn't go crazy. Abe, Janine and Caleb always came at lunch time. Lily loved playing with Caleb. He was now 7 months and was starting to crawl. They would always stay for a few hours then would leave so Rose and Lily could nap. While they were napping Adrian and Christian were working on finishing up the twins' bedroom. They painted one side blue and the other side was painted pink. They also put together the cribs and the changing tables. There were also two rocking chairs, one near each crib.

Lissa would come by every night after all court business was taken care of. Quinn was usually with Christian so when Lissa arrived at Adrian and Roses place she would find her baby and give him a kiss then she would go and sit with Rose to see how she was doing. Lily loved it when she saw her Aunty Lissa and she would go and sit beside her so she could see her cousin.

When August came to an end Rose had a few false alarms. Rose thought she was in labor but the doctor said it wasn't time yet. She was getting frustrated. She wanted her babies now. She was tired of looking at her huge belly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

On the morning of September 15, Rose's water broke. She woke up screaming. Adrian became immediately alert and asked what was wrong. She cried out that her water broke. Adrian called Janine so she could bring her over to Lissa's. Adrian helped Rose get dressed. The contractions were only a few minutes apart so Adrian called the courts 911. When they got there they got Rose in the ambulance. Adrian went in after her but Lily was crying for her mommy and daddy. Janine told her that everything was going to be okay and that mommy was going to have the babies now and that she would be a big sister. Lily started to calm down. Abe called and said he and Caleb would meet them at the hospital. Janine then called Lissa and told her that Rose was heading to the hospital and that Lily wants to go there too so she was taking her to the hospital to wait for the babies to be born. Lissa told Janine that she would meet them there.

Rose was screaming when they entered the hospital, her contractions were only a few minutes apart. Adrian was sending her calming thoughts through the bond but it wasn't really helping. Every time a contraction hit, Adrian thought she was going to break his hand. When they finally got up to a room the doctor was already there waiting. She did a quick exam of Rose and told her it was time. The doctor told Rose to start pushing. After a few pushes she heard a baby crying. The boy was born first. Adrian cut the cord and gave Rose a quick kiss. The nurse took him to clean him up. The doctor told Rose to start pushing again. A few minutes later she heard crying once again and her baby girl was born. Adrian cut the cord and the nurse took the girl away to clean her up and they brought her boy over to Rose. He had Adrian's eyes and smile but he looked just like Lily did. Then the nurse brought over her girl. Adrian held her and she too had Adrian's eyes but everything else was Rose. They each kissed the baby they were holding then they switched. Rose looked at her baby girl and started crying. She told Adrian she couldn't believe they had three beautiful children. Adrian was looking at his son and he too had tears in his eyes. He handed the baby to Rose and said he was going out to tell everyone they are here and to get Lily so she can meet her brother and sister.

When Adrian got to the waiting area everyone was sitting there entertaining Lily. Adrian told everyone that the babies are fine and everyone is doing well but he wants to bring Lily in first so she can meet her brother and sister. He told everyone else they could come in, in ten minutes. Adrian picked Lily up. She was giving him sloppy kisses and kept saying dada. He told her that he loved her very much and gave her a kiss. When he walked back into Rose's room, Lily saw Rose with the babies and she started giggling and saying "mama, mama". Adrian sat Lily on the bed with Rose. Adrian got the camera out and started taking pictures of Lily with the babies. Lily was giving them kisses on their cheeks. Ten minutes later everyone else walked in. When they saw the babies they fell in love with them instantly. Everyone who held the babies said that they were really beautiful. Rose thanked them and said "I want to introduce to you Damon Adrian Dragomir; he was 7lbs 4oz and was 20 inches long." Then she said "and this beauty is Samantha Vasilisa Dragomir, she weighed in at 7lbs 3oz and was 20 inches long." Damon is three minutes older than Sam. Lily cuddled up beside Rose while everyone was taking turns holding the twins.

Lissa offered to take Lily for the night so Adrian could stay with Rose and the twins. Adrian told Lissa that he would bring her by a little later so she could bond with her brother and sister. Lissa went over and gave Rose a kiss and said goodbye. Abe, Janine and Caleb left a little while later. Mia stopped by real quick to give Rose a bouquet of flowers and meet the twins. She then told Adrian and Rose that she and Eddie were expecting a baby. She was only a few months along but they were very excited. Adrian went over and gave Mia a hug and congratulated her. Mia then went over to Rose and gave her, Lily and the twins a kiss and then said goodbye, she had to get to work but said Eddie would be stopping by later.

Two days later Rose and the twins were allowed to go home. Like last time everyone was at the house to welcome them home. Lily was really excited when Adrian and Rose walked in with her new brother and sister. Lily ran over to them. Rose handed Damon over to Abe and picked Lily up. Rose gave her a big kiss and Lily was trying to say "babies". Rose went over to the couch and sat down. Adrian sat down next to them and Lily took hold of Sam's hand then smiled up at her parents. Everyone stayed for a couple of hours but then left so the babies could sleep and Rose could get some sleep.

When everyone left Adrian and Rose took Lily and the twins up to their bed. Lily was holding her brother's and sister's hands. Adrian got out the camera and started taking pictures. Lily loved to have her picture taken. When Lily finally fell asleep, Adrian picked her up and brought her into her room and changed her into her pajamas then put her in her crib and went back into his room to find Rose feeding the babies. When they were done feeding, they changed them and put them in the cradle that was next to their bed. Then Rose got up and took a quick shower, when she came out she was wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top and then she laid down on the bed then Adrian got up and he too took a shower when he came out he was wearing only his boxers and he climbed into the bed next to Rose. He rolled over and was looking at Rose and she turned so she was facing him. They looked at each other with so much love. Finally Adrian tells Rose that he couldn't have imagined a better life. He has everything that he could possibly want a beautiful wife and three beautiful children. He then leaned over and kissed her. They both fell asleep holding each other. They truly did have a fairly tale life.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Now, eight years later everyone is still happily married. Lissa and Christian had one more baby; they had a girl named Emily. Emily is now four years old and Quinn is now eight. Eddie and Mia had two babies, Mason and Johnny, they are eight and seven. Abe and Janie are still going strong and Caleb and Quinn are the best of friends just like Rose and Lissa were. Caleb wants to be Quinn's guardian when he grows up.

Adrian and Rose still act like a newly married couple. They are so in love and have no problem showing the world how much they love each other and their kids. The kids are now eight and nine. If you didn't know any better you would think that Lily, Damon and Samantha were triplets. They are so close to each other that they are always doing thing together. All of the kids are best of friends actually. They are all basically the same age.

All of the kids are attending school at court. Lily is a fire user, Damon is an air user and Samantha is an earth user. Quinn is also a fire user. They are also doing combat training. Adrian, Rose, Christian and Lissa want all their children to be able to defend themselves along with their magic. Rose and Eddie along with Dimitri train the kids and they do very well.

When the school year ends in a few weeks everyone is planning on taking a trip back to Greece for the summer. Adrian and Rose are really looking forward to it since it is where Lily was conceived. Adrian is trying to convince Rose to have another baby and he can tell that she is close to agreeing. He loves being a dad and loves when Rose is carrying his baby.

After nine years of being married, Adrian and Rose wouldn't change a thing about their lives. They really did get their happily ever after….

**I want to thank everyone how has read and reviewed this story. I hope you all liked it. **

**I am also going to be working on Another Adrian storyline.**

**I also want to thank Lil J Ivashkov for helping me with my proofreading.**


End file.
